


Anachronic

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, M/M, Multi, 中文, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>唯一一次Jarvis感觉到冷淡和漠不关心之外的东西是在格纳库里，当两人站在某处上层平台上，越过栏杆看着下方巨大的红色猎人。Jarvis已经熟记了概述文件中的所有数据，但Tony最开始提到的一个词让他起了疑问。</p><p>“‘钢铁猎人’？我以为它的名字叫做‘怪兽破坏者’。”</p><p>“哈，怎么说，它是叫那个；至少官方记录是。‘钢铁猎人’就像是昵称之类的，有时候我老爹会说‘Stark家的男人都是铁打的’，管他到底是什么意思。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 那张白纸 (The Blank Sheet of Paper)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anachronic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965005) by [Justmeandmytech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmeandmytech/pseuds/Justmeandmytech), [wintermoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermoons/pseuds/wintermoons). 



“没有什么比想要忘记它的祈望更能令你铭记一件事。”

——蒙田[1]

他的呼吸时断时续，像子弹在周围厚重的空气中留下的痕迹般在他的头骨里回荡。高温和火药的气味和血腥味以及这种地方挥之不去的人体的臭味混杂在一起。另一个人在他面前的地上翻扭着，血液从他腿上的伤口中涌出，染红了沙地。本该致命的一击走了火，打在了大腿上部而不是胸口。不，那也未必太轻易了——命运可没那么垂青他。这次离得太近了；近的过头了。至少之前他总处在稍远的地方，不必被迫看清这个人的脸，或是直面他脸上那隐藏在对自己被敌人命中的愤怒之下的，对死亡的恐惧。

世界似乎开始摇晃，但当那个受伤的人开始以一种听不懂的语言喊叫的时候，这里似乎只剩下他们两个。从那人的语气判断，他喊的是很常见的内容；这个人在试图刺激他完成任务。让他杀了他。

他不该在这里。他本该回到基地承担清洁任务，或是把他的武器拆上个一千遍。它不该在他手里，诡异的灼热、沉重。它不该指向那人的太阳穴。他的手指也不该沿着扳机移动到一个更合适的位置上。

他不该开枪，那人的脑子不该飞溅在地上，在碰到被太阳晒热的沙子时滋滋作响。尽管冲力和涌过他体内的肾上腺素应该，也的确，让他在几尺远的地方呕吐起来。而他也不该回头去看那尸体，让胃酸烧得他舌头发苦。

他本不该如此，却干出了这一切。

他感到世界向他压缩过来，那景象烙印在他眼皮背后。

“Rhodey！”

某种猛烈的冲击，驱散了这场景。声音猛地涌上来，如果他不抓住些什么，似乎就要被这浪潮吞没。包围他的不再是沙漠的昆虫，而是猎人低沉的嗡鸣声，那些愤怒的胡言乱语被AI那不断重复着他的失败的冷静声音所取代。他头盔内部的空间（它应该遮住他的脸吗？是了，那是驱动装备的头盔，不是军队的制服）太过逼仄，肺部挣扎着攫取他找不到的空气——

“好了，伙计，喘口气。你可真会折腾啊，不是吗？”Tony的声音，尖锐的刺透了混杂的声浪和驱动装备下他的一身冷汗。

“神经搭桥失准。神经搭桥失准。”

“钢铁猎人，回话。你们还好吗？Rhodes还在掉线——”

“哈，谢了Phil，我事先绝猜不到这个。”

如果不是从通感跌回现实的冲击把他的脑子搅得一团糟，Rhodey会对Tony那惯常的讽刺一笑置之的。但他已经缓过来了，并未挣扎在于换气过度、恐慌症发作，或是其他什么会让这个已经够让人丢脸的情况变得更加窘迫的事情的边缘。这是驾驶猎人范例101，一个只有他一半年纪的驾驶员才该犯的错误。他居然在日常通感测试里追兔子了。不是在战斗中，也不是在第一次尝试时——

“嘿，踢开那无聊的自我蔑视，跟我聊聊。你怎么样？”

从技术层面上来说，Tony应该已经知道问题的答案了。但口头确认总没什么错。

“哎，哎，我没事。”这句话几乎是喃喃自语，但答案已经够了；从眼角的余光里，他看见Tony体贴的停了一会儿，点点头再次呼叫中央控制台。

“好了，本地指挥中心，我们干嘛不收工呢？”

随着怪兽破坏者的熄火，环绕着他们的高频白噪音有规律的褪减，归于安宁。Rhodey觉得他的胃和这声音一起下沉，在他脚踝附近的什么地方晃荡着。

“通感终止。您们是否想再次尝试？”

他打心底里恨那个AI。

——————————————————————

六个月后——俄勒冈州 阿斯托里亚 碎片圆顶基地

和在他耳机中叫嚣的Bon Scott的声音相比，巨大的格纳库内工作活动的嗡嗡声就像是无聊的背景噪音。Tony最终还是听见了某辆多用途运载车尖锐的喇叭声，卡着时间从它前面让开了；这点冲突可不会让他慢下来。但也许这事并没那么可怕——他不是特别想错过这次会议。当然，他接到电话时Fury指挥官听上去很愉悦，可这并不代表Tony也这么觉得。他们分配给他另一位驾驶员，然后？操蛋的交易，那家伙听上去像是要让Tony无聊到死。甚至他几天前收到的概述文件里的照片都像是在尖叫着“我招人厌，请恨我”。

“I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will/ 'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill/ And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill--”[2]

当他一拳砸上格纳库另一侧的门的开关，走进基地中一片相对安静的区域时，吉他独奏响了起来。Tony甚至没花时间瞥一眼钢铁猎人，那巨大的红色机械伫立在惯常的地方，身姿挺拔地俯视着周围忙碌的人潮。话说回来，它还是不得不准备好面对它的第二位新驾驶员；它已经被擦得锃亮，上足了油，经过细致的整备，足以打动最铁石心肠的家伙。还有全新的涂装和至少三英里长的待办标准协议清单。看上去今天连钢铁猎人都不得闲。这可怜的家伙不得不摆出最好的一面迎接那个失忆的怪胎[3]。

Tony满心疑虑的向指挥官Fury办公室的门俯下身去——他依然可以转身离开。沿着和他来时一模一样的路线，回本地指挥中心去跟Phil和Rhodey喝上一杯，或者下到研发中心去看看那对怪人在忙什么。Tony可以一了百了的避开这次会议；Fury接下来要塞给他的可未必……不，所得还是值过损失的。Tony怀着一种做出极大牺牲的心情在沉重的金属门上砸了一拳，从脖子上扯下耳机来，正好来得及听见Fury发出进入的许可。

他打开门走进房间，视线立刻落在这个相对狭小的空间里的新面孔上。哈，彻头彻尾的守财奴。那家伙甚至穿着一件西服马甲。相比之下，穿着日常T恤衫和牛仔裤的Tony几乎觉得自己是全裸的。

“很高兴看到你终究还是来了，游侠。”Nick的责备声响起；按那个独眼男人的想法，Tony两小时之前就该穿着全套制服出现在这里。无论如何，Tony最后能出现就算他走运了。

“抱歉，迷路了。什么事？”Tony耸起的肩膀让Fury皱起了眉毛，然后他转向房间中央一侧的那个人，彻底无视了Tony。

“Edwin Jarvis，这是Anthony Stark。如果我们的这个小智能生物[4]一切顺利，你们两个将会一起驾驶怪兽毁灭者。”该死的愉悦，在Tony听起来，Fury的腔调简直该死的愉悦。

“很高兴认识您，先生。”高个、金发、蓝眼的英国人（英国人？Tony几乎要笑出来了；要是这家伙给他端茶的话，他简直不能更像个管家了）从左侧转向Tony，礼貌的伸出手来。还有“先生”？真的？这天杀的是搞什么？他们两个都是游侠，就Tony所知他们地位相等——即使这个叫Jarvis的人形年龄几乎只有他的一半。上帝啊，这家伙天生就这么严肃吗？那帮负责精神分析的家伙搞什么才会相信他俩能在通感中协调？

“哈，我也是。”如果有机会的话，Tony会无视对方的手，但他不想让自己看上去像个彻底的蠢货。Tony把手从牛仔裤兜里抽出来，和对方握了握，“还有，叫我Tony，别叫Anthony。”

“这不是很美妙么？很高兴看到你俩相处融洽。”Fury声音里的讽刺就像是直指Tony的长矛。“Jarvis，你一定想休息了；从旧金山基地来这儿的旅途可不轻松。怪兽毁灭者的整备还差一点，所以你可以有段自由时间。”

“是的，谢谢您，指挥官。我很希望能有时间熟悉一下这里的设施。”然后他转向Tony，“我希望我们也能有机会进一步认识，先生。我还是希望对我的新搭档驾驶员多些了解。”

“好，当然……”Tony目送那个金发的孩子离开房间，扭头看到Fury的表情时心里的快乐就少了一半。看得出他得留下来，听Fury告诉他他有多混蛋。

“这该死的算什么，游侠？”耶，时间正好。“你根本打算让我省了这档子事，是吧？”

“当然不，长官。”他故作热情的废起话来，“不然您不是很无聊，长官。”

“你可以学学他的做法；首先，他懂得尊敬。”Nick在桌子后来回踱着步子，听起来显然很不快。当他看见Tony不害臊地翻了个大白眼时他转过身来瞪着他。“我没工夫管你的态度，游侠。在我们试过的所有人里他最能和你协调。所以你最好停止抱怨，跟他好好相处。”

“请原谅，可您喝高了吗？因为，我无意冒犯万人迷先生[5]，我们之间的差异不可能更大了。在我看来您就像是随便从屁股里拉出个驾驶员来因为您需要我去作战，可是——”

Nick猛地从桌后向前一步，足够吓得Stark家的继承人闭上他的嘴。他的脸色从无所谓的烦扰变成了冷酷的铁青色；显然现在该是Tony闭嘴的时候了。但是，在高个男人走到他身边、用独眼瞪着他，语气中也不留丝毫拒绝的余地的时候，他仍坚守着自己的阵地。

“让我跟你说明白，Stark。Edwin Jarvis和你的协调度是通过演算法从一群合格的驾驶员中挑出来的，很大一群。他在模拟中的得分几乎和你一样。他可以和你并肩作战，或者取代你。你自己选。”他的语气摆明了这是最后通牒，Tony别无选择，只能在二者中抉择。

严格来说这并非选择题——Tony和指挥官都非常明白这一点。这意味着在这场对抗世界末日的战斗中占有一席之地，或是被丢到街上，和下一个遭到怪兽袭击的地方的平民一样脆弱无依。如果Tony够诚实的话，这念头有些吓到他了。

这恐惧让Tony咽下了他那可观的骄傲，简单地点了点头。当Fury从他身边走回桌后时，他忍住没让自己发出松了口气的叹息。

“很好。怪兽破坏者的整备工作明天就能完工。在此之前，你何不找到你的新搭档，带他熟悉一下基地？”这同样不容拒绝；一道伪装成建议的命令，Tony听得很明白。

“听上去棒极了。我确定他和我会和彼此建立起牢固的友谊，到这周末我们就能手拉着手了。”Tony回以的微笑几乎就快塌下来了。

“很好，我对此很期待。”指挥官语气里的尖刺实在值得考虑一番，“解散，Stark先生。”

游侠离开这里的急切劲儿简直和他当初不想进来的念头一样强烈。

仅仅半个小时之后，正在安置行李、收拾东西的Jarvis就听到了有人敲门的声音。来人敲的很轻，好像根本没想让人听见似的。但年轻人在他那着实空空荡荡的宿舍房间里还是听得很清楚。Jarvis放下手里叠了一半的长裤，打开门，正好看见Tony转身离开的背影。但打开的门和Jarvis的声音把他截了下来。

“您有什么事，先生？”他站在门槛上，一手扶着沉重的金属门框问道。

“哦，厄，没……嘿，不让我带你游览一下？你知道，带你在碎片圆顶里四处看看？”这话措辞僵硬，带着一种强装出来的和蔼的语气，但看上去至少Anthony Stark的确试着伸出了一枝友谊的橄榄枝。

“好的，我想我会喜欢的。”Jarvis答道，迈过房间的门槛来到走廊里，转身关上门，“我们出发？”

但当他们走过单调的走廊、食堂、主格纳库和许许多多其他Jarvis认不出来的房间时，有件事已经非常明显了：Stark先生是被命令来干这个的。他通过对房间简短而生疏的描述，把Jarvis介绍给他人时毫无热情的言语，以及他那看上去无时无刻不在赶进度的态度把这一点表达的明明白白。他未来的搭档驾驶员巴不得快点结束这事。其他人遇到这事也许会觉得受了冒犯，但Jarvis只是感到很疑惑；他所做的只不过诚恳、甚至是友好的对待Stark先生。为什么遭到这种冷遇？

唯一一次Jarvis感觉到冷淡和漠不关心之外的东西是在格纳库里，当两人站在某处上层平台上，越过栏杆看着下方巨大的红色猎人。Jarvis已经熟记了概述文件中的所有数据，但Tony最开始提到的一个词让他起了疑问。

“‘钢铁猎人’？我以为它的名字叫做‘怪兽破坏者’。”

“哈，怎么说，它是叫那个；至少官方记录是。‘钢铁猎人’就像是昵称之类的，有时候我老爹会说‘Stark家的男人都是铁打的’，管他到底是什么意思。让我好奇他怎么那么支持那愚蠢的隔离墙项目。”

这就是全部了。两人快速离开格纳库继续游览前，这是Jarvis从Tony那里得到的唯一一个不那么干巴巴的回答。

他们穿过数不清的走廊，进到电梯里。这玩意儿看上去既无聊又廉价，它下降的方式让Jarvis以为他们肯定会一路直坠到基地底部去。他不记得曾有哪次搭电梯时感到这样尴尬。不过他也没有很多搭电梯的记忆，所以可比对象其实不多。无论如何，电梯在他们到达目的地的时候慢了下来，门打开了。

气氛立刻改变了。原本透着冷漠和军队气息的墙壁和混凝土地板现在被书架、白板和诸多电脑显示屏填满了。地上拼着看起来随便捡来的地毯；大多数都很旧，带着波斯风格——从垃圾堆里抢救出来的。房间一侧从地面到天花板堆满了各种各样的罐子和桶，里面装着显然来自怪兽的碎片标本。少数几个和驾驶员差不多高的罐子里飘着保存的脏器，贴着长长的标签。房间的其余部分被书本、电脑、工作台、一个有些歪斜的拳击沙袋和一堆叠的很高的怪兽内脏整齐地分割开来。Jarvis盯着这个飘着舒缓的古典乐的房间，这里和基地其他地方那整洁有序的气氛形成了强烈反差。

他们进来时，一个看上去和Jarvis年龄相仿的年轻人正几乎跪在那堆内脏里。他把长长的金发扎成发髻，穿着皮围裙来防止残留淤血的腐蚀。但这并不妨碍他赤着手从那堆东西里扯出一根肠子来，两位驾驶员进来的时候他正熟练地完成这事。当他注意到两人的到来时，他收回重心，抹抹自己的眉毛，把一滩Jarvis决定还是不去问是什么的软泥抹在了额头上。

“哇哦，这难道不是Stark本人？”那人很和善的说，“何等荣幸把您送到我们这些平民面前来了？”

Tony在他背后发出一声类似动物不满时的声响，无视了这句评论。这时那人站起身来，展示出他令人惊叹的身高，小心翼翼地穿过包围在他附近的怪兽残骸走了过来。他一路上没触发什么意外，而且谢天谢地，他在走近之前从附近的工作台上抓了一块干净的抹布，并且脱掉了围裙。他伸出一只基本没沾着怪兽体液的手，热情地握着Jarvis的手摇了摇表示欢迎。

“你很快会学会无视他的，Jarvis先生。我是Thor Odinson博士——”那人在Tony插嘴之前开口了，他低沉而醇厚男中音和他的体型很配。

“对，我们的两个勇敢的怪兽科学宅之一——那个小点儿的肯定在附近什么地方。”Tony抬起手不屑的冲房间的方向挥了挥，注意到两人的握手，“嘿，看看这个！看起来你俩会成为可靠的朋友！我最好在变成尴尬的第三者之前快点跑。我真为你俩高兴，祝贺你们！”

Tony就这么出门离开了，把既困惑又有点生气的Jarvis甩在身后。Tony真的这么反对这事儿，甚至于把他丢给一个几乎陌生的人照顾？和他进行通感、共同抗击怪兽威胁的主意就真的那么让他厌恶？

“就像我之前说的，”Odinson博士短促的笑了笑，继续说：“他需要适应。至于我的同事……”怪兽科学家转身在屋里搜索着，“Bruce，有人来问好了！”

“让我猜猜，Stark把他遗弃了？”一个小一点的声音从工作台、桌子和书本之间的某处冒出来，声音的主人和一把带轮的写字椅一起出现在视野里。

“是的。很不幸，对我们的新朋友来说看起来就是这样。”个子高些的金发怪兽科学家点点头回答，指着他的同事，“Jarvis先生，这是Bruce Banner博士。Bruce，如果一切顺利，这就是怪兽破坏者的第二位驾驶员，Edwin Jarvis。”

Jarvis正是在这一刻意识到无需自己介绍，很多人就已经知道了他的名字；显然关于他的消息比他本人到的更早。每个人第一眼看到他时似乎都是一副评估的表情，好像在对比着他们心里的意象和眼前活生生的人。目前看来他还没有让谁特别失望——当然，除了Stark先生。他真得解决这问题。

“真的，别太为这个担心了，”一头卷发，戴着眼镜的科学家向他保证；显然Jarvis的表情泄露了他内心的想法。“他对所有人都这样，对我们也是。就算到今天为止我们已经认识他好多年了。”

“涉及通感的时候，这听起来实在让人不安。”Jarvis承认道。从他几小时前见到Anthony的那一刻起，那连结就在祈求着得到建立。

“你担心这个也没用，我的朋友。”Thor说着，自认为和善的在Jarvis背上拍了拍，害的对方险些失去平衡，“人们没什么办法改变Tony Stark这样的家伙，因此也没多少人能够真的在通感中达成协调。”

“恩，这我想到了。他看上去非常……”Jarvis的回答尾音减弱。

“让人火大？”Banner博士脸上带着一抹笑容问道。

“厚颜无耻？”轮到Thor报出自己的建议了。

“自我中心！”又是Banner博士，他挥着手指，像是找到了最恰当的形容词。

“我原本只想说‘有挑战性’，但我想你们俩比我更了解他。”Jarvis轻轻笑了一声说道，转向把一条胳膊搭到自己肩上的Thor。

“让我这么跟你说吧；环太平洋联合防卫军（PPDC）里有这么个说法；‘Tony Stark唯一能实现通感的只有他自己，或者一张白纸。’”他的措辞成功地让Jarvis多少明白了自己在这里的定位。

“所以我是你们的‘白纸’。”他带着些许信心说道，而这也在Thor点头时得到了确认。

“是的，就是这样！”科学家说着，再次仔细的擦干自己的手，转向Bruce，“所以这张白纸和我要去喝咖啡了，你想一起来吗？”

“不，我最好不去——得有人确保你不在时这些东西不会蠕动走。”Bruce指了指一个飘在黄色液体里的标本，那东西正证明似的抽搐着。

金发的科学家几乎像兄弟似的冲那块怪兽脾脏投去一瞥，然后抓着Jarvis的袖子带他回到电梯里。目前，没有人能够随便因为私人原因离开碎片圆顶基地，主要是因为他们随时都得为下一场战斗做好准备。因此，基地里的人们把某层闲置楼层改造成了游憩用地。这里自然有食堂，但某一天，当一个特别想家的工程师发现一罐额外的红色喷漆后，一个篮球场冒了出来。接下来的几周里出现了几张国际象棋桌，还有人在这里放了几乎一打咖啡机。新来的驾驶员被这些人努力想要在乱世之中创造某些正常的东西的劲头打动了。看着一群年轻人打篮球的时候，末日逼近的感觉也稍稍减轻了。

Odinson博士一路上都在亲切的闲聊着，指出基地里那些Tony不知道，或是觉得不值一提的小细节。 这无疑是个友善的姿态，但Jarvis的思绪还留在“白纸”那个评价上。这不是能用到的最怪异的措辞，但却精确的无可挑剔。如果Thor有注意到新人正变得越来越沉默，他也没说什么。不过，一旦他们拿着咖啡，在距离任何好奇的路人都有段距离的地方坐下来，这就是另一回事了。

“所以，到现在为止你觉得这里怎么样？”Thor急切的向前靠着桌子问道，“这儿不是最舒适的地方，但你得习惯它。”

Jarvis露出由衷的笑容，“我觉得这儿很刺激，每个人看起来都很乐于欢迎。和摆弄文件时的生活很不同。”

科学家的轻笑声飘过桌子，“哈，对，实习生的悲哀之处。是什么让你决定成为一名驾驶员？”

Jarvis停了下来，他抓着纸杯的手稍微紧了紧，“事实上我从一开始就想。我一开始被招募作为项目的候补生，直到最近才通过。”

“来，说点儿我不知道的。”Thor戏弄着他，“是什么让你决定来驾驶猎人，而不是战斗机或坦克？”

“等等；你怎么会知道那些？”Jarvis反应过来，他的好奇心占了上风。Thor和Bruce看他的方式，人们对待他的方式，就像是他们在把他和某个模型进行比对，并且似乎很满意。就像是他达到了某种预期，这感觉开始让他觉得不安。

“我读了你的档案。我喜欢密切注意驾驶员和他们的‘麻烦’，就像这个基地里其他每一个后勤人员[6]那样。”Thor若无其事的承认道。

“我的档案？”他的档案自然像个烫手山芋一样被到处传递。人们谈论过，就是这样。早在他踏入这里之前，每个人就都对他的事一清二楚了，这本不该让他惊讶的。好吧，他们知道所有被记录归档的事情。但是，每个人都知道你的病历和个人历史中所有私人的细节，这仍令人生畏。这位新驾驶员陷入了沉默，沉浸在他的思绪中。Thor在旁边尴尬的抿了几口咖啡。

“所以，”对面的人最后含混的开口了，试图打破两人间的气氛，“逆行性遗忘，对吗？”

“那之类的。”Jarvis刻意没有说清——他那广泛的记忆丧失，他最新被命名的“白纸”状态，都不是他乐于和什么人讨论的事情，更不用说是和一个他几乎刚刚认识的人。

就是在这个时候，他注意到Thor手臂的皮肤上那些紫色和黄色的斑点，当他再次伸手拿杯子时从衬衣袖口下露出的那一片淤青。

“这些呢？”他说着，冲他对桌人的胳膊偏偏头，把Thor的视线向那里引去，“我猜，是和怪兽打交道的副作用？”

“那之类的。”


	2. 关于便利贴和驾驶员们 (Of Post-Its and Pilots)

“完成艰巨的任务时最难的是开始行动。”

——Shahzad Karachiwala[1]

“怎么样，怪兽破坏者？”本地指挥中心初级军官James Rhodes对着面前的麦克风问，一杯热咖啡正摆在他桌上。他的声音直接传到猎人的驾驶舱里。

“ _不能更顺利了，_ _Rhodey_ _。你们之前给这孩子穿过驱动设备吗？_ ”Tony的声音从麦克风里传来，带着明显的怀疑语气。

“当然。套装很合他的身材，不是吗？”或者说套装应该很合身，除非那个新驾驶员的体重在这几天里奇迹般的改变了二十来磅。

“ _Loki_ _说它应该更合身。你们该让他负责第一次的。_ ”关于那个挑剔的设备专家的传言满天飞，也许他们一开始就该把第一次留给Loki。

但Rhodey只不过翻了个白眼，转向坐在他旁边的Phil。首席官员耸了耸肩膀；在他们看来一切都很合适。就在现在，Tony的装备已经穿着完毕准备启动，而Jarvis则多少有些落后。

“副驾驶员，你的装备一切正常吗？”Rhodey再次转向麦克风，这次是对Jarvis说的。

“ _是的，长官。我得到指示，要告诉您_ _Loki_ _先生把穿着装备变成了一种不必要的竞争，并且您不应该用他的速度作为衡量自己的标准。_ ”

Phil在他身边发出轻笑。这很好的打破了紧张的气氛。本地指挥中心的大多数人都相信今天会是成功的一天，但这对化解紧张没起多大作用。如果他们不这么相信的话，怎么说呢，他们就要少一组驾驶员了，而这对人类的未来可不是什么好兆头。人们似乎普遍认为如果Stark不能和一个失忆症患者达成通感，那他就和谁都不可能。这对怪兽破坏者的影响尚不明朗，但Stark肯定没机会再驾驶猎人了。另一方面，Jarvis也许能够和其他什么人达成通感，但到今天结束的时候，他依然会是个菜鸟驾驶员。在战斗中失去像Tony这样经验丰富的家伙，对人类来说将是很大的倒退。

Rhodey叹了口气，撅着嘴唇按下控制台上的一个按钮，使他的声音只能传到Tony的头盔里。然后他平静地对着麦克风说下去。

“听着，Tony——我不需要在你脑子里也知道你不喜欢这家伙。无论如何，我不介意你们会不会成为最好的朋友。但是……至少给这个机会，好吗？没了破坏者我们就只剩两组了，而且——”Tony插了进来，他的训诫永远没机会说完了。

“ _得了，得了，我知道了。让我们好好搞定这个。_ ”这大概就是Stark式的“你说得对我会照做”了。明白这一点的Rhodey微笑着向后靠在椅背上，进入工作状态。说到底，一场首次通感在等着他们。

Rhodey身后的门被推开，Fury指挥官随后出现在Phil身边。首席官员决定与其向他问好，还不如干点正事。

“好了，伙计们，好好干。”Phil对着麦克风说完，按下适当的按钮把一切交给Rhodey，冲初级军官点点头。

“20秒后建立神经连结。”随着常规协议的启动，他看着数字出现在眼前的显示屏上，Tony的声音在内部通讯里响起，不过这次他是在跟Jarvis说话。

“ _孩子，记得别去追兔子。通感就像风暴；让它冲过你，一切都会没事的。_ ”这无疑是来自资深驾驶员的忠告。至少这对两人来说是往正确的方向迈进了一步。

“ _这里没什么我能去追的，先生。一切都属于您。_ ”而这正是环太平洋联合防卫军最初选择Jarvis的原因。

“10……9……8……”随着数字倒数，指挥室内的气氛变得越来越紧张，这件事的重量终于落到了他们之间。这种气氛也蔓延到站在格纳库里的那一小群驾驶员和工作人员之间；从他的座位上，Rhodey能看到Natash Romanov那标志性的红发。

这是近一年来俄勒冈洲碎片圆顶基地最重大的事情，所有人都明白这一点。

“3……2……1……发起神经接口连结。”

这行字大大的显示在他们面前的全息显示屏上，所有人的目光都转向怪兽破坏者，猎人在它的两位驾驶员的思维的操控下运转起来。它胸前的反应堆发出耀眼的蓝光，这尚未稳定的光芒闪烁着，猎人随即依次举起两只拳头。Rhodey露出微笑，而后起身向前去操作出现在他面前的怪兽破坏者的全息图像。

“左右半球已完全校准，通感水平稳定，长官。”Rhodey将屏幕上的信息告知指挥官，那个严峻的男人在听到这些时看上去甚至表露出些许愉悦。

但Phil盯着屏幕上缓缓停止的数字皱起了眉毛，“他们的校准度徘徊在略高于90的数值——并未真正达到我们的预期。”

“我会把原因算在Stark的回避上，我肯定他在这么干。”指挥官可能是对的；Rhodey确定Tony为了在他最新的搭档驾驶员面前藏起某些特定的记忆而在精神上有所冲突；如果他不小心的话，两个人都会渐渐滑出对方的顶端空间[2]。

他转回自己的麦克风前，再次对驾驶员们讲话：“看起来不错，伙计们，再来几个简单的稳定性测试，我们就成功完成首次通感了。一切都好吗？”

“ _是的，长官——冲突比我预想中的要少得多。_ ”Jarvis听起来有些惊讶；他可能预想会遭到Tony更多的抗拒。

“ _嘿，你知道我可以很专业的。_ ”Tony听上去略有些生气；很显然Jarvis的预想是正确的，并且通过思想传了过去。

“ _当然，先生——我从未说过您不能。_ ”Jarvis迅速地安抚了年长的一方，这让房间里的气氛变轻松了些；他们之间善意的戏谑是个更好的迹象。

首次通感就这样结束了；十分钟后，这场他们为之准备了数个星期、担忧竭虑的大事情顺利结束了，连个磕巴都没打。怪兽破坏者再一次熄火。当两位驾驶员走出驾驶舱，跳下把他们送至平台的开放式升降梯时，聚集在格纳库里的那一小群人都欢呼起来。晚些时候，人们会说Tony那时的表情混杂着自命不凡和些许失望，好像他一早就知道通感会顺利完成，但同时又希望它不会。Jarvis看上去则有些茫然，但仍努力对那些拍着他的背对极其成功的首次通感表示祝贺的人们报以微笑。

其他人会说Tony表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。这些人包括俯冲轰炸猎手[3]的驾驶员组合，Steve Rogers和James “Bucky” Barnes——那个高个金发的男人比他矮些的表兄更贴近这名字。两人从那群深受感动的旁观者中间挤过来，Rogers显然没到受感动的程度，他的瞪视很明白的向Tony表明了这一点。Bucky看上去只是在迁就着他的搭档驾驶员和他那套那更严格的做法。

“你管这叫场表演，Stark？别一副沾沾自喜的样子了，你不过勉强把校准度维持在90以上。”Steve显然准备好来场冲突什么的，或者说他正要挑起一场冲突。

“喔，喔，等等，金发男孩儿，你怎么知道这是我的错？”年长的驾驶员为自己辩护道，同时试图无视两人之间可观的身高差，表现出一副吓人的样子来。

“因为你知道你在干什么；而且，虽然你的搭档驾驶员在今天之前从没通感过，但我听说他在模拟中的表现可比这半吊子的90好得多。所以这只可能是一个人造成的；你，还有你自从见到这家伙之后就一直在散播的愚蠢的怨恨。”虽然他的话显然冒犯了Tony的自负，但他的话里也有些道理。这次通感的结果只是勉强能让人接受，而这不可能是因为Jarvis的记忆影响了连结。

“你干嘛不让他自己说？别把你的话强加给他。”Tony鼓着气，环保双臂做出防守的姿势。只要他认为他是更好的一方，环太平洋联合防卫军的骄傲和喜悦就别想凌驾在他上面。

“喔，所以现在你打算护着他了？就在你打定主意连一天时间都不给他之后？”Steve反讥道。

“请原谅我的表亲，Steve在Stark附近的时候多少有些头脑发热。”Bucky Barnes出来救场了，他一只胳膊搭上Jarvis的肩膀，皮夹克发出吱吱的响声。争吵中的驾驶员们显然为他们的行为感到了羞耻，Steve比Tony更甚。他朝新驾驶员投来歉意的一瞥，从Tony身边退开了。另一边Stark仍是一副无动于衷的表情，但他的确冲他的搭档瞥了一眼，意识到他对他的看法非常重要。

但就像它的突然降临一样，这一刻很快就逝去了。Tony几乎是冲出了格纳库，嘴里咕哝着“脱掉这该死的驱动装备”什么的。Jarvis看着他离开，轻轻叹了口气，转向站在他前面的两人。

“也请原谅小Stark，你的第一次通感完成的相当不错。”Bucky在他背上拍了一下，祝贺道。Steve很快接了上来，免得他自己看上去像几分钟前一样，像个愤怒的暴君。

“没错，但别指望自我先生会承认这个。干得漂亮，孩子，特别是考虑到你跟那个小暴君一组。”随着人群渐渐散开，通感的兴奋消退，Clint挤过人群来到这一小群驾驶员身边，Natasha跟在他身后。

“谢谢；这也不是那么难。”Jarvis很快试着淡化他们的赞美；这真的不像他们说的那样令人印象深刻。

“无论如何，我很高兴终于见到了一个我耳闻已久的人。我叫Clint Barton，这是我的搭档Natasha Romanov。我们的猎人是尽头那架黑色的大家伙；游弋伊甸园[4]。”Clint指向格纳库尽头那架光滑的黑色猎人，“娇小的女孩儿，但要让我自己说的话，她的拳头可真够劲儿。”

“我也听说了很多关于您的事，先生。九次确认击杀是很让人钦佩的记录。”Jarvis礼貌地回答，露出今天起床后第一个真诚的笑容。

Clint看上去略微有些困惑，“你怎么会记得那个？我以为你是那种很健忘的类型？”

驾驶员的表情一定透露了他受到的打击，因为Clint立刻就开始后退，完全错过了泼辣的俄国人责骂的目光和Bucky恶棍似的笑容。

“哦靠，伙计，对不起。我只想开个玩笑！该死，我没想清楚。”他呻吟着，羞耻几乎盖住了他的脸。

“没事，真的。”Jarvis说着，嘴角提起一个更像是扮鬼脸的微笑，“尽管我看不出没有记忆这件事喜剧性的一面。”

“不是，真的，我只是——那笑话太糟糕了，我说话之前没好好动脑子。”Clint再次开始道歉，如果不是Natasha制止了他，他可能会说上至少一个钟头。

“他常这样。”她插进来，“不把事情想清楚。”

“不，我是认真的，这没什么。”Jarvis重复道，他的嘴角提得更高、也更真诚了些，“我完全不在意。我是开玩笑的，先生，我没有觉得被冒犯。”

这群人盯着Jarvis看了一会儿，说实话，感到有些意外。对他们来说，这个男人看起来缺乏幽默感，而那也是他们所预期的——考虑到他经受了一场悲剧，并因此遭受了如此严重的记忆缺失。这不是拥有良好幽默感的理想情况。但显然，人类的坚韧程度甚至超过其他人类对其的预期。过了一会儿，紧张的气氛被Natasha的轻笑打破了，其他人随即接过了这笑声。

——————————————————————

就他几天的观察来说，Tony所知的万人迷Edwin Jarvis的一天是这样的：早上6:30起床，并且捶Tony的门坚持要他也起来（说真的，谁他妈的会想起那么早？）。然后他会走开去洗Tony见过的最无聊、最安静的淋浴，再溜回房间里——顺便再次捶门，然后开始穿衣服。这时候呢，Tony也起来了，而且完全没可能再回去睡觉，因为住在他对门的伙伴完全不懂得什么叫做睦邻礼节。

在7：30整的时候，他的搭档驾驶员（这描述让Tony厌恶的皱起了鼻子）会离开他的房间，走到食堂去吃Tony见过人吃的最无聊的餐点。他第一天真的跟着他去了，在临近的桌上和Clint和Natasha坐在一起，只为了观察他。在他的注视下，Jarvis慢条斯理地吃着，没有任何事物沾到隔壁座位去。这让人作呕。看在上帝的份上，他甚至可能把食物按照颜色、质地或者脂肪含量组织起来了。当然了，操蛋的当然了，他的搭档驾驶员唯一“放任”自己的只有一杯茶。茶。他的英国做派还能有多厉害？他甚至没像Tony会做的那样往里加一些白兰地；只有两满勺无聊的要命的糖和没放足的牛奶，除了让颜色变成棕色之外什么用都没有……

等他喝完那杯虚情假意的英国茶之后大概是8:15分，接下来的几个小时Jarvis就四处游荡。头上没戴着耳机，手里也没有书本或报纸。就只是四处游荡，一言不发，吸纳一切。他也不会停下来和Natasha下国际象棋，或者叫住Bucky，哦天啊——那么多的乐趣没准会弄死他的。Tony也在第一次发现他在漫步的时候跟踪了他那么一次。就当这是他的受虐狂属性大爆发，或者当那是超凡的好奇心吧；他妈的Tony也不明白为什么。不过，如果他曾经抱着希望，想看到这家伙做些在心里给基地绘制地图之外的事情，他是彻底失望透了。

11点左右他游荡回来，一般来说这个时候Tony才刚开始淋浴，然后像个正常的、受人尊敬的人那样去餐厅赶上早餐的尾巴。毕竟，比起在破晓时分从床上爬起来像个受诅咒的幽灵似的四处游荡，他有更重要的事情要做。而且，每一天，Jarvis都要在他们相遇时用愚蠢的口音怨恨的对他说‘早安，先生’。就好像Tony除了含混的咕哝声还会回答他什么似的。

他吃完早餐离开的时候，碰见了去吃午餐的Jarvis。谁会卡着正午时分吃饭？无聊的人，显而易见。Tony也试过一次在午饭后跟踪他，但只跟到了电梯，然后他觉得始终保持4-6英尺的距离秘密地跟踪某个人实在是太难了。即便如此，他还是搞清了Jarvis要去的楼层；很明显他和楼下怪兽科学区的那对儿相当合得来。也罢，对他们来说是好事。他在下面花的时间越长，他通过“存在”这一美德来毁灭Tony的一天的时间就越少。

管他们在下面以何种方式渡过了几个小时之后，驾驶员们会在格纳库里碰头，穿上装备，进行当天的一轮测试。

他们只有在必要的时候才彼此交谈。纠正一下，Tony除了那些他小心翼翼避免掉的谈话之外一言不发。他在Loki在他身边忙碌时和他开玩笑，他比以往更关注Phil在做的事——基本来说，他竭尽全力干别的事以便忽略他的搭档驾驶员。但这不是重点，他们进入彼此头脑中的时间比Tony乐意的要早得多——他痛恨那种有另一个人在里面四处试探的感觉。这不是因为他在这问题上有所选择，而试图在Jarvis面前藏起记忆只会拉低他们的校准度。

但这不等于他就不会尝试。

午饭后的大半个Tony在碎片圆顶基地里忙碌，弄丢了那孩子的踪迹——倒不是因为他在特别专心做什么事。他和Dummy玩了一阵子，喂那小狗吃些零食，还和Buky打篮球；Tony没工夫担心Edwin Jarvis把他的时间用在什么地方。他在那天晚上才又正眼看见他，那时候Jarvis刚洗完另一次淋浴；谁他妈会一天洗两次淋浴？这孩子真的找不到一条合适他尺寸的运动裤吗？也许它跟他拒绝穿的汗衫，或者他拒绝用来擦干头发的毛巾在一起。到底是什么念头让那毛巾这么搭在他肩膀上？好吧他当然有一个能工作的牙刷，Jarvis把他那完美的牙齿保持在完美状态的劲头就像是肛门滞留人格似的。[5] 也许他们可以靠他的牙齿闪死怪兽，就那么赢得战斗。这样的事情之后Tony通常都气呼呼的上床去，在他的经典摇滚乐里寻求安慰。

但显然这样的乐趣对游侠-细节狂来说也太过头了，还不到半个钟头Tony就听见一声敲门声，迎接他的只有一张黄色的便利贴。他划掉原本的留言，在下面写上他的答复。

~~‘能否恳请您调低音乐声？我正试图入睡。’~~

当猪从我屁眼儿里飞出来的时候。'

~~“请调低您的音乐声。睡眠不足会影响我们的校准概率。”~~

当本会喘气的日志效果也一样。'

~~‘您极端的幼稚。我恨AC/DC~~ ~~乐队。’~~

我们不再在通感中相容了，抱歉。'

~~‘就因为我无法分享您对音乐的品味？您的年龄是我的两倍，不是吗？关掉它。’~~

闭嘴，你这傲慢的家伙。我隔着音乐都听不见你了。让我把助听器打开。'

最后，一名清洁工不得不过来把那些拼接在一起的消极攻击的纸条丢掉。显然碎片圆顶基地里的某人觉得这开始有点荒谬了。

抛开那场纸上的争吵，星期五到来了，随之而来的还有比平时稍好些的测试结果。他们几乎达到了95%的校准度，但环太平洋联合防卫军那群穿制服的家伙还在期待更好的结果。Tony确定他们责备过他，所有人，除了Rhodey，但他完全不在意。那只是些陷在烂泥里，无须在意的东西；谁能因为他不信任那家伙而责备他呢？（好吧，如果他仔细想想的话，“信任”并非问题的所在。那可能是因为他的自我意识挡在了路上，但这是Tony Stark什么时候都不打算改变的东西。）

紧抓着他的沉默疗法武器，Tony在他们结束测试后什么都没对Jarvis说。事实上，他直到走到食堂在位子上坐下都一言不发。尽管他大多数时候都表现的像跟尖刺，Tony却不是那种会在面前摆着食物的时候还表现的太蠢，以致毁掉一餐的人。事实上，他习惯和其他驾驶员坐在一起吃晚餐；食物提供了足够的干扰，让他免于对别人发表需要对方容忍的冷言冷语。这天晚上也不例外，除了坐在Bucky对面的那个新面孔之外。Jarvis头几晚都是独自一人吃晚餐，但Steve坚持要他们主动用他们的方式欢迎新伙伴的加入。过去几个晚上Tony都和工程师们忙于对怪兽破坏者进行一些升级，没能加入他们。今晚他没有这样的借口了。

“看，我并不是说这是个好主意，我只是说它并非彻底糟糕。”Tony端着食物坐下时，Clint正说到一半。Jarvis就坐在几个座位之外，但Tony坐下时甚至拒绝承认他的存在。

Steve的表情看上去就像个担忧的父亲，好吧，这表情对他来说一点都不罕见，“那在哪种情况下不是个坏主意？指挥官会杀了你的。”

“他得抓到我才行。对吧，Stark？”他推推Tony，“你会帮我的，对吧？”

“帮你什么？自杀？我已经在Patchy该死的名单上了，我不需要再惹毛他。”Tony气呼呼的，把几颗豆子丢进嘴里。“但我支持这个。你计划怎么干？”

Jarvis看着Tony和所有人互动，心里默默的翻腾着，同时竭尽全力保持安静。他也许不记得太多关于怪兽的攻击的事，但他的记忆正是从一次攻击开始的。火与血，被遗弃的街道和无人关闭、持续鸣响的汽车报警器。而这里的所有人，那些被特别选中对抗怪兽的威胁的人们，大笑着，苦思冥想地想对那个负责运行整个抵抗力量的人来一场恶作剧。一周又一周，一次又一次的攻击，人们在死去，那些像他曾经是的那样的人们在受伤。而他们把可以用在训练、变强、寻找终结这场血腥的战争的方式上的时间，花在恶作剧上。

Jarvis忽然发现自己没了胃口。

Tony看着那个金发的英国人安静的和桌上的其他人告别，咕哝着感觉不舒服之类的，然后起身离开。起初Tony几乎没有放弃他那太傲慢而无法真心为什么事情发笑的做法，但这整件事的确以某种不对劲的方式刺伤了他。他找不到原因，但却在这一餐接下来的时间里为所有事感到愤怒。当他踩着重重的步子回到房间时，他经过了Jarvis敞开的房门（敞开的？这孩子之前从没让他的门敞着过），看到他愤怒的坐在他的桌子边。那愤怒是如此明显，那个金发的人通常都像一堵墙一样，所有情感都像是在惯常的灰色表面上闪过的一抹亮光。作为回击，Tony猛地甩上了他的门，对他而言这无疑是个幼稚的举动，并且决定他的愤怒不需要理由。话说回来这跟他毫无关系，这都是那个新手的错。幽灵同步？Bruce是那么叫这个的吗？肯定是，他该记得住这么个愚蠢的名字的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1- “Usually the hardest task in accomplishing something difficult is starting it.” - - Shahzad Karachiwala
> 
> 2- headspace, 顶端空间  
>  当“Drift系统”完成同步后，驾驶员与机甲融为一体。这时他们之间的同步状态就是“顶端空间”。这是一种非常抽象的概念，不好表述。类似于潜意识功能，两位驾驶员无需通过口头交流和商量，在不知不觉中就能达成一致，比如走路的时候先迈哪条腿、什么时候摆架势，什么时候挥拳，两人的行动一模一样。这时同步的一种表现，两位驾驶员做到真正“二合一” ——来自梦见乌鸦的日记。译者在这里把Drift翻译成了通感
> 
> 3- Helldiver Orion，Helldiver-俯冲轰炸机；Orion-猎户座
> 
> 4- Nomad Eden，Nomad-流浪者，牧羊人；Eden-伊甸园
> 
> 5- as anal retentive as Jarvis seemed to be，我猜作者是意指肛门滞留人格，也就是幼儿在肛门期（1至3岁）时因为父母过于重视对其排便的训练，结果养成了过于重视细节的性格。


	3. 无知与无情 (Headless and Heartless) [4]

_We shall heal our wounds, "collect our dead and continue fighting."_

_——毛泽东_ _[1]_

__

_“你第一次来这儿的时候，曾经问过我我的瘀伤的事。那时候我的回答其实半真半假。”_

__

_Jarvis_ _停下对书柜的探索，回头打量着身材坚实的生物学家。怪兽研究区是他日常路线中固定的一站，但这次有些什么不一样了。他当然记得那段对话，记得_ _Thor_ _给出了含混不清的解释并拒绝了他的追问。不过，看来他现在不必再继续追问了。房间对面的金发男人稍稍换了个姿势，把重心倒到另一只脚上，像是在犹豫着自己到底想不想分享这个故事。_

__

_最后他下定了决心。但_ _Jarvis_ _无法完全确定他是不是希望听下去。_

__

当技术人员在他身边忙忙碌碌，将一块又一块装甲固定到他身上时，他回想起Thor具体的表达。脊髓夹是最后一块，然后面甲在他头上合拢。内部空间随即被继电凝胶充满，而Thor的声音则在他脑海中回荡着。

_“……几乎所有人都知道这事，因为他们当时都在场。几个月前我想办法回收了一只几乎完整的次级脑，我所知的最完整的一个。我自然欣喜若狂，Bruce_ _也一样。他早就想过和怪兽进行通感这样疯狂的点子，但我从没想到他会去尝试。他最后不再提起那个主意了，我以为他最终意识到那太疯狂了——事实证明他只是在等待合适的样本。”_

彼时他尚未理解这和Thor胳膊上的瘀伤有什么联系。当他走进驾驶舱，在属于他的右侧位置就位，等待着Tony进入左侧时，Jarvis仍能感到那次谈话的重量压在他的肩上。

_“那时我离开实验室去喝咖啡，他已经偷偷在这设备上花了好几周时间。我想他知道如果我发现他在做什么，我会阻止他。无论如何，他尝试了。那当然行不通，到现在我也不明白是什么让他觉得那可行……我发现他昏倒在地上，双手紧握。从物理层面上说，他基本没事。我们在他的前额皮质上发现一些良性病变，但我们猜测它们会随着时间康复。我们都希望那不会对他造成永久性影响，并且立刻就开始了治疗。但他的部分人格却改变了。”_

“准备就绪，Jay？”

当技术人员将他与巨大的臂状结构连接起来，并用螺栓将他固定在猎人主体上之后，Tony凑到驾驶舱中他的这一侧来。Jarvis说不上来Tony从什么时候开始停止叫他‘孩子’而改叫‘Jay’，但那也没什么要紧的。他确定Tony知道他有心事。况且他从未在隐藏自己的情绪这一项上拿到过高分。

_“那被称为间歇性狂暴症[2]_ _，一大堆复杂的词什么的，意思是他会变得非常愤怒。极端愤怒。即使是最微不足道的事也会惹爆他。我第一次看到这事的迹象实在事故发生的几天之后。他那时候已经冷静下来了，而我们少了一台电脑和两块键盘。他对自己还有些控制，因为他并没尾随着我。那时候我们才刚刚一起工作了几个月。”_

“当然，先生。”Jarvis空洞地答道，手上继续为他们的战斗做准备，思想却越飘越远。

“Jay，集中精神。”他的搭档驾驶员透过头盔中的话筒说道，“这次是来真的。我们承担不起任何失误。”

毫不意外地，Tony即使不靠神经连结也能够看穿他。

“当然，先生，抱歉……”

_“我以为他弄坏了什么东西，一个烧杯或者立架什么的。但他只是弄丢了它们。掀翻一张桌子，扔飞几本书，那时候这些都很正常。直到他抓着粉碎的玻璃烧杯，而我就在那时候走了进来。我猜那时候他还处于肾上腺素带来的兴奋中，因为他……做出了反应。他造不成太多伤害，你见过他和我的体型差距。”Thor_ _发出一声短促的笑声，听起来很沉重，夹杂着无法言喻的痛苦，“我告诉大家我的黑眼圈是摔在一块怪兽肾结石上弄的。”_

“好了，怪兽破坏者，30秒后进行神经连结。”Rhodey的声音在两人的头盔中响起。

随后AI接管了控制权，CARTER柔和的女声完美地倒数着时间，直到他们再次进入了彼此的头脑。

“你不用告诉我是什么在困扰你，几秒后我就知道了。但无论那是什么，你必须把它抛开。”Tony的声音混杂着严肃和鼓励，他可不想在经历了这么多麻烦之后输在一个走神儿的搭档驾驶员上。

_“从那时起，我们学会了应对这种情况。避免瘀伤，减少爆发，降低财产损失。几星期前我终于弄来了一个拳击袋……这并不意味着我们能够简单地避免意外的发生。但我们在掌控着，以我们的方式。”_

Jarvis平静地深深吸气，他的呼吸声在头盔中回响着。他强迫他的精神集中起来，闭上眼睛，让自己向后依靠着装备的支撑，AI的声音数到10，然后是5，最后是0。奔涌的记忆随之而来；记忆的碎片在他眼前高速飞舞，戏弄着他，引诱他抓住其中任何一个、弄清背后故事，而后沉默涌了进来。通感的沉默。

不，并非全然的沉默。来自记忆的叮咬此时缓和下来，影像、声音和气味从一个意识中平滑的传递到另一个意识中。那是一种新的、混乱的情况，无关的画面无缘无故的来回传递。他们的声响刚好能够被听觉捕捉到，但又足够让两位驾驶员集中在当前，让Tony在钢铁猎人被直升机吊起、运抵战场区边缘时能够感觉到Jarvis的紧张。这是某些他能够理解的东西。而正是他的理解激起了一阵惊讶、但充满感激的回应。

此处离海岸线只有区区5公里，他们不能让怪兽继续向前推进了。在距离怪兽标记600米的地方，与他们的固定钩相连的绳索啪的一声放开，钢铁猎人坠入了下方翻涌的黑色海洋之中。初步扫描结果将Vantosa，那只六条腿的——“一团大蜥蜴”，来自Tony恰如其分的描述——显示为一团划破波浪而来的、难以描述的混乱形体；一个附有众多突起的巨大形体从泛着泡沫的海水中冒出来，每个突触都像人类的一只手臂那么大。随着猎人的靠近，怪兽蜷曲起来，防卫着它的躯体。

“哦哦哦，真吓人，这是只水刺猬。”Tony嘲弄着，“让我们赶在这个敏捷的小畜生搞明白是什么击中了他之前炸掉它。”

“反重力炮，先生？”尽管他们正合力举起左臂，Jarvis依然回答道。他并不需要回答，说实话他也不需要提问。猎人顺从地回应着，举起它巨大的反重力发生器，目标锁定在那生物上。全息图标和屏幕出现在他们各自的手腕内侧，能量随着倒数过程在加农炮中迸出明亮的光芒，发射准备完成了。

此前处于被动的怪兽从水中跃起，一团巨大的、布满尖刺且破坏力十足的怪兽向他们飞来。反重力光束随着猎人慌乱的闪避倾泻而出，但支援团队的其中一架直升机却没这么幸运。火光一闪，原本满怀希望的飞机就变成了一团旋转的、尖锐的残骸，拖着火焰和弹片坠向幽深的水中。

“婊子养的！”Tony咒骂着，一则损伤报告出现在两人面前，3D图像上以红色表示出右臂上深深的划痕。一阵灼热的疼痛和其他一些感觉在两位驾驶员间传递。Jarvis的胃一阵抽搐，他还来不及抓住它，那感觉就被来自连结另一端的意识压制了下去，‘只是附带损伤’。而后震惊的感觉压过了一切，但新任驾驶员还没顾得上对任何事作出反应，本地指挥中心的声音就在他耳边响了起来。

“小心，破坏者，它从你们六点钟方向来了！”Rhodey的声音从耳机里传来，猎人飞快的转过身去，正好迎上敌人举起的若干条足肢。

Vantosa此时看起来不再是模糊的一团了，它展开自己的躯体直立起来，四只手臂以惊人的协调度从躯体中央伸展出来。它凭借着伸出的手臂半跳半落的砸在他们身上，就像是给了他们一个扭曲的熊抱。

“喔，喔！”坚固地扒在他们上半身的怪兽无疑带来了额外的重量，两人挣扎着保持平衡，Tony发出警告的叫喊声。两人立刻意识到在这样近的距离下，他们的大部分武器都没有用武之地。

无论如何，Jarvis终究抓住了怪兽的一只前臂，他竭力反抗着不让它击穿毁灭者的头部，根本无暇回应Tony。

“别松手，Jay，坚持住！”Tony指挥着，举起拳头接管了右侧的完全控制权，破坏者开始对怪物的头部发起猛烈进攻，“滚开，你这蠢货——”

怪物在痛击下嘶吼着，然而接下来发生的事迫使Tony暂时停了下来。击打之间有短暂的停顿，而怪兽就趁此机会将头扭向右侧，用七只充满仇恨的眼睛盯着他们。它的嘴进一步向四周舒展，而后张开露出一圈又一圈鲨鱼般恐怖的利齿。当那些利齿咬进破坏者的头部和肩膀时，金属在重压下吱吱作响，警报声响彻整个驾驶舱，好像眼前的威胁还需要它们提醒似的。

短暂的恐慌席卷了Jarvis，炽热而迅速，而后尖啸的警报声和本地指挥中心的命令声将他拉回到现实之中。他果决地松开怪兽的手臂，抽出反重力炮两侧配备的利刃，瞄准怪兽的头部发出密集有力的攻击。

它嚎叫着，声音尖利而可怖，伤口中喷涌出闪着微光的蓝色血液。它再次闭上嘴巴，从攻击中的猎人身上剥离下来。破坏者因突然减轻的重量而摇晃着，但Jarvis顶住了摇摆的驾驶舱带来的影响，成功地举起反重力炮并开始瞄准。

他的心快要跳出嗓子眼了，却仍不得不等待自动瞄准系统和充电发电机完成准备工作，Tony不断加重的紧张和期待此时不过是他思绪中的一抹残影。他深深吸了几口气让自己冷静下来，如果他最终扣动扳机却因为双手发抖而打偏，一切就白费了。几秒钟后，当交叉准星与从冒出海面、再次向他们重来的Vantosa重合时，Jarvis毫不犹豫的开火了。怪兽在冲到一半时撞上了一束纯粹的能量脉冲，那束白光撕裂了它碰到的所有血肉，直到它最终燃尽。但这已经足够了，当脉冲消散时，Vantosa的头已经没了一半，它的尸体涌出有毒的血液，坠入深海之中。

“确认击杀，你们干的漂亮。”Jarvis听着Coulson冷静的声音，松开一只颤抖的手，允许自己向后倒在支撑架上，把让猎人保持直立的活儿丢给了Tony。

“你们俩都干得不错。现在返回，Odinson博士和他的回收小组会把它从那儿弄走的。”即使隔着耳机，指挥官的语气中仍透出一丝骄傲。

“够紧张的，对吧？首次击杀多半都是这样。”Fury的声音被他的搭档驾驶员压了过去。Jarvis抬起头，看到对方挑起半边嘴角笑着，对完美行动的赞许清晰的从两人的连结间传递过来。

这种时候，点头就够了；Jarvis急促的呼吸和高水平的肾上腺素让他根本无力给出更多的回应。

————————————————

他们走出格纳库时受到了热情而欢腾的迎接；Jarvis感到数不清的手拍在他的背上和肩上、熟悉的或陌生的声音都在向他表示祝贺。Tony显然沉浸在这种氛围里，就像是借此给自己充充电似的，让战斗带来的所有疲倦和压力在人群的赞美声中淡去，尽管那些赞美显然多半是冲着他年轻的搭档去的。而Jarvis则被嘈杂声折腾的精疲力竭，满脑子只想脱掉装备，扎到最近的热水浴里去。

流程刚走了一半的时候Jarvis想起了他曾在通感中捕捉到的东西，那些被冲上来的Vantosa撞开的情绪。直到他们两人回到各自的房间门口，他才成功的压下了自己的怒气。

“‘附带损伤’？你就是怎么看待那些后勤人员的？”当他停下来，一手按在他的金属房门上时，这些话就像是自己冒了出来。

Tony脸上的神色显然表明这出乎他的预料，但这不代表年长的驾驶员就毫无防备。

“看着，Edwin，”Tony像是说出某种侮辱似的叫出他的名字，“就算你在我脑子里呆了几分钟，你还没资格告诉我我是怎么想的。”

“我不需要，我听得非常清楚。那架直升机里有五个人，可现在他们的尸体正漂在大海中央，我们都目睹了那事发生。而你甚至没为他们分过一分钟的心思。”金发的男人很确定他曾经感觉到的东西是什么。

“如果我分了哪怕不到一秒钟的心思，那东西就会把我们撕成碎片。有些时候，身处我们的位置意味着你得做出艰难的选择。对，他们死了，这令人难过，但我们没工夫停下来为每个死去的人哭的稀里哗啦。”这些涌出的词句里带着强烈的固执，以至于Jarvis能够切实的体会到另一个人的愤怒。

“停下来‘哭的稀里哗啦’不等于为他们分点心思，但你连这点儿事都没做，不是吗？他们的价值可能跟他们死在里面的那架直升机差不多吧。我知道你是个自大的混蛋，可我不知道你还如此冷酷。”

Tony挤出一声刺人的笑声，“没错，那就是我，冷酷的Tony Stark。你已经看穿了我的外在。我是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，只不过试着在四处抗击巨大外星人的时候表现的不那么操蛋，因为我除了自己根本谁都不关心。”

他怀疑地看着Jarvis猛地拽开房门，跨过门槛，满心期待着他会夹起尾巴逃走。 _Tony Stark_ _从来不在斗嘴上吃败仗。_

“不，事实比这简单得多。你只是残酷无情。”这句回击之后紧跟着沉重的金属门拍上的声音，它在走廊里回荡着，最后留下一片死寂。

_显然他这次输了。_

他起床去洗手间时在门上发现的便利贴更巩固了这一点。

‘那些手镯进展如何？’[3]

纸条的作者甚至不需要签上自己的名字。

————————————————

在他残存的记忆里，Jarvis也已经读过足够的心里文献，他深知愤怒实际上不过是其他事物的征兆。一种自己无用、无助、恐惧、受伤的感觉；没有人会平白感到愤怒。但这并没让他感觉到任何安慰。

他醒来时浑身冷汗，数字时钟上的绿色数字嘲弄地显示着凌晨时分。他没有立刻起身，那种事只在古老的电影和小说里才会发生。相反地，他在原地躺了一会儿，直到反胃的感觉散播开来、强迫他坐起身来。他的梦已经在他睁开眼睛的瞬间消散，残存的只有挥之不去的恐惧和对梦境的模糊印象。鲜血、瓦砾、倒塌的建筑在汽车上留下厚厚的尘土，被迫遭到遗弃的街道上空寂无人。

他冲Tony发火是因为他吓坏了。五个人死了，五个鲜活、真实的男人，各自拥有家庭、朋友和工作，就像他在挣扎着逃离旧金山时曾在街上见过的难以计数的躯体一样。而Tony可以轻易地摆脱这些，轻易到让他嫉妒；几年前那些尘土和倾颓的城市曾带给他的恶心和刺骨的颤抖，它们似乎都不曾影响到Tony。

这一次，愤怒象征着恐惧和嫉妒。

但这无法带来丝毫的安慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1- 我实在是想不出这句的中文是啥……求指教。  
> 2- Intermittent Explosive Disorder  
> 3- So how are those bracelets coming along? 这句我完全没看懂，不晓得是不是作者妹子们留下的伏笔。  
> 4- Headless and Heartless，没头脑和缺心眼（笑）


	4. 弥合嫌隙 (Bridging the Gap)

练习和平与和解是人类最为重要并富于灵性的行为。

—— 一行禅师[1]

“所以你不喜欢他……因为他很无趣？”

他已经花了半小时试图跟Loki解释这些；想让这个工程师明白他究竟为什么不喜欢他的搭档驾驶员，并且让理由听起来像他知道的那样充实合理。但显然，这事说起来容易做起来难。

“没错，他那不叫有礼貌，那叫无趣！‘是，先生’‘不，先生’‘当然不，先生’。我受够了！他知道我的名字，我敢肯定；可已经过了两个礼拜他还在坚持他那狗屁的‘先生’。”Tony坐在娱乐室里的一把空沙发上，屋里没什么人，而他只想一股脑把话说出来。他并不为自己的看法感到害羞，但他也不像他自己对别人宣称的那样混蛋。

“我看不出你喜不喜欢他有什么重要的，只要你们通感的时候协调就行。你俩已经证明了这一点。”Loki只是耸耸肩，他已经干了很久关于驾驶员和本地指挥中心的活儿，清楚对于一个游侠小队来说什么重要，什么不重要。

“这才是最烦人的部分，我恨他可我们通感时依然很协调。”Tony撅着嘴，双臂抱在胸前，怀疑的瞥了笑起来的绿眼睛男人一眼。

“你想知道我怎么看吗？”严格来说这不是个问句，Loki反正都会说的。“我觉得你恨他就像我恨楼下怪兽实验室里那个烦人的研究员。我觉得你根本不恨他，事实上我觉得你喜欢他。可现在你已经抱怨了太多次你恨他，再去承认别的就有点尴尬了。你只是太固执了。”

驾驶员翻了个大白眼，毫不顾忌这让他看起来有多幼稚。Loki是最不可能这样戳穿他的人，想想看，他们已经就着一杯热咖啡互相抱怨过多少次了。“我什么时候不固执？”他讽刺道，“可说真的，他跟坨屎一样烦人，这背后的理由我也说不清楚。就是……他。一切关于他的事都招我讨厌。”

“好吧，试着再解释一遍，说简单点。他并不无趣，至少目前我认为你跟他的问题不在这里。”Loki提议道，跟着交叠双腿在沙发上找了个更舒服的姿势。

“首先，他很无趣；太恪守礼节了。他安静的过头，就那么无声地四处游荡，好像这地方属于他似的。他在下层和Thor跟Bruce呆的太久，我根本见不着他。他……他看起来莽撞固执不计后果，好像他唯一关心的事就是抗击怪兽！”Tony边说边让自己陷进沙发里，只是提起这些讨厌的举止就让他火大。

Loki完全无动于衷。

“你厌烦他是因为他不跟你说话，并且急于做好他的工作？你更愿意他变成话唠，对这场战争漠不关心？”工程师明白那样的反转只会一样糟糕，甚至更糟。

“不，当然不……我猜他这样急于对付怪兽是件好事，至少对环太平洋联合防卫军来说是好事。”Tony显然不情愿承认这一点，“而且如果他一直跟在我屁股后面唧唧歪歪的话，我早在第一周就宰了他了。”

“所以简单来说你讨厌他的理由正是你喜欢他的理由？这是我能得出的唯一符合逻辑的结论了。你可能刚创造了一项新的个人纪录，Stark。我确定你对解决方案的热情超不过你已经说服你自己讨厌Edwin Jarvis的程度：跟他谈谈。去实际尝试着了解他。”

“天杀的我怎么可能想这么干？你是不是错过了我说我恨他的部分？而且我确信某天之后他也恨我。”即使是Tony也明白自己到底有多混蛋。

“因为如果你试着了解他，你多半不会这样恨他，你会了解是什么让他成为今天这样。顺便问一句，你是不是已经了解了？你们已经分享过几次顶端空间了；你一定已经多少得到了点答案。”新来的驾驶员显然引起了Loki的好奇心，而Tony就是他通向答案的钥匙。

实际上，他已经有答案了。即使是Tony，在意识到这一点的时候也被吓了一跳。那是在测试通感时模糊的影像；并非像追兔子的时候那样一目了然，碎片在逐渐增加，但仍不够Tony拼出整张图案。

_血，他嘴里尝到的味道，他手上滴落的液体，当他睁开眼睛时在他身下蔓延的东西。它的气味麻木了他的感官，他只能闻到烟与火的气息，闻到汽油燃烧的味道，闻到某些不属于地球的东西那辛辣而难以抵抗的味道，某些曾经拥有生命的东西正在燃烧的味道。_

__

_痛苦地蹒跚起身，挣扎着与疼痛和麻木争夺每一寸躯体。_

__

_困惑_

__

_他脚边的地面上覆盖着蓝色的浓稠液体，但当他走到翻倒的车辆旁边，那也变得无关紧要了。_

__

_绕过残骸，他看到了它。它仍活着，但很快它自己也将被它曾带来的死亡吞噬，一切都消褪了。不再有疼痛或困惑，失败或哀伤。仅存的唯有炽热而盲目的狂怒，像岩浆一样漫过他的记忆，填平了每一道缝隙。那感觉……不错。_

“我想我的确该和他谈谈。”Tony最终说道，无视了Loki的疑问。他也许是个管不住嘴巴的混蛋，但他不至于把这种记忆也拿去和人分享。即使那人是Loki。一个绝对守得住秘密的人。

他们继续聊了几分钟，但驾驶员急着去找Jarvis把事情理清。他也许不喜欢这家伙，但至少他没有辱骂过他。没当着他的面骂过。几乎没。

————————————————

如果他的行动路线和平日一样——这几乎是一定的，除非他是那种喜欢在屋顶上沉思的人——那么他的搭档驾驶员应该正在去吃晚餐的路上。之所以强调如果，是因为Tony哪儿都找不到他。娱乐区、格纳库、食堂——似乎他的搭档驾驶员突然之间消失在了墙里，无迹可寻。鉴于这种事是不可能发生的，这意味着Jarvis打破了他严格遵守的路线，意味着有些事不对劲了。从他们初次见面算起，Tony第二次对与Jarvis见面感到畏惧。

直到Tony忍不住开始翻白眼的时候他终于在屋顶上找到了金发男人的踪迹。这时太阳已经落下，地平线在屋顶外浓墨般的夜色后隐约可见。一阵寒意袭来，让Tony很庆幸自己上来之前套上了日常穿的短夹克。听到关门的声音，Jarvis转过头来。Tony小心地维持着坦率随意的表情；他试着显得友好，就像他显得愤怒时一样。被打扰的高个男人看上去有些受了冒犯，对此Tony除了翻白眼之外毫无办法，但他没有放弃。

“Jay，我们得稍微谈谈。”

“昨晚的尝试对你来说还算不上毁灭性的失败吗？”他的语气惊人的尖锐，他的口音通常都让他的话听起来柔和的过头，让最平常的表达也显得过分礼貌。

“嘿，来吧，我正打算挑战极限呢。”他在咽下大部分烦恼之前及时缓了过来，“好吧，你看，你能不能暂时，就五分钟，先不反讥？我真的想谈谈。”

Tony“看到”了他的叹息，运动衫下的肩膀耸起而后落下（真的，一件运动衫——这是Tony见他穿过的最随意的衣服了），然后他让出了栏杆边自己身旁的位置。Tony走过去时觉得自己就是在走上证人席位似的，他没有站在那里，而是坐下来让自己的双腿在屋顶外晃荡。一阵尴尬的沉默落在两人之间，仅存的只有风声、附近的海浪声和空气中海的咸味。

“你想谈谈，那就说吧。”这点激励对Tony来说就足够了，这样的Jarvis比平时直率的多——这家伙在拐弯抹角比赛上肯定能拿个奖牌。

Tony咬了一会儿腮帮子，琢磨着该说些什么。也许他四处找Jarvis的时候就该想好这些，但他更擅于临场发挥。他长出了口气，决定就把自己的想法直说出来。“好吧，别把这话算在我头上，但我很抱歉我对你那么恶劣。关于直升机的事，我只想试着采取我知道的最好的方法：你得继续下去——”

“你觉得我不知道这些吗？三天了一个字都没有，如果我够诚实的话，两周来都是这样。从我们见面的时候起你对我就没友善过，可现在你突然想道歉了？你真的以为我蠢到这份上？我跟你一样清楚，你在这儿的唯一原因就是我那悲惨的故事不知怎么被你知道了，现在可怜我。”

Tony举起一只手让对方停下来，瞪着他：“让我们说清楚一点，伙计，我不可怜你。对，那很糟，但全人类和洛杉矶的每个人都经历了跟你一样的遭遇。我也许没见过这样的实例，可在我还跟我父亲一同驾驶的时候我就比你击败了更多怪兽。私下里我和它们的关系比你更紧密更私人，也更久。我不可能只因为某人有另一种阴暗的过去就可怜他。”

“你竟敢对我说这些。全人类并没经历跟我一样的遭遇。我最初的记忆就是在地狱的中央醒过来。我醒来时没有家人，没有名字，不知道自己是谁或者在哪儿，我得到的唯一答案就是一滩蓝色的血和一只濒死的怪兽。我的生命从憎恨它们开始，从目睹它们造成的毁灭开始。除此之外我一无所有！”金发人的声音里带着淡淡的绝望，像是被这些话中蕴涵的真像震慑着，同时又竭力否认着随之而来的恐惧，“Jarvis Edwin不是我的名字；这只是他们叫烦了‘无名氏’的时候丢给我的！他们说甚至这口音都可能不属于我。我一无所有，除了这场战争，除了杀戮和抗争，除了试着把这些记忆深深埋下去，直到我自己都找不到它们。”

Jarvis说这些的时候Tony一直竭力让自己安静地坐在那儿，他真的尽力了。看到这个年轻人表露出如此强烈的情感让他感到非常不舒服，这在某种程度上是从未有过的。这是Jarvis允许自己表现出最多人性的一次，联想到他一直以来冷静的举止，眼前这就像是另一个人似的。但他不能放任他这样说下去。

“嘿，Jay？”他平静而谨慎地插进来，声音听上去温柔得有些奇怪，“会好起来的。”

Jarvis张开嘴，准备彻底证明事情绝不会好转，除非每只怪兽都死去、永远消失，但年长的一方打断了他。

“会好起来的，因为你和我，我们会把那些蓝皮的婊子养的踹回那个裂隙里，然后贴着它们的屁股狠狠关上它。”他没有笑。此时的气氛太沉重了，不允许他露出他的招牌微笑。

透过夜色，Tony只能从他的搭档驾驶员脸上瞥到一抹诚实的惊讶，这是他在对方脸上看到过的少有的几个坦诚的表情之一。他注意到大多数时候，Jarvis的表情都……不是伪装，不真的是，但却是经过谨慎计算，小心翼翼地拼凑出来的。他耳朵扑捉到的沉重叹息声表明Jarvis没这么容易被说服，但他也没指望他会。鼓舞士气和允诺无法让他们赢得这场战争，他们两个都没傻到会相信这个。

Tony抬起一只手拽住Jarvis的袖子，逐渐加力，直到他的搭档驾驶员最终在他身边坐下来。沉默，两人都不知道该说些什么，直到——

“没事了。”Jarvis在他身边轻快地说道，声音几乎淹没在拍岸的海浪声之下，“我想，这样考虑这件事是有逻辑意义的。”

“逻辑可不会妨碍好戏上演，孩子。”Tony反击道，轻轻推了推对方。

他听到一声轻笑。他知道此时一个微笑正浮现在Jarvis脸上，但他却无法描绘出它的样子。夜色太浓了，遮挡了他的视线。他心中最微小、藏得最深的那部分感到了一丝遗憾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- The practice of peace and reconciliation is one of the most vital and artistic of human actions. --Nhat Hanh


	5. 反冲 (Backlash)

“这世界会打击每一个人,但经历过后,许多人会在受伤的地方变得更坚强。”

————欧内斯特·米勒尔·海明威[1]

谁也说不上来他们俩是从什么时候开始和谐相处的。或许是从那天屋顶上的交谈开始，当新鲜空气让两个容易激动的人得以清空他们的头脑，真正地和对方交谈。或许是从他们不知怎么开始、直到别人把他们拉开才宣告结束的几场互殴开始。或许真正发挥作用的是他们在指挥官Fury的命令下前往格斗训练室参加的若干次“发泄环节”。又或许他们只是忽然受到了某件事的启发。如果你留意的话，这可不是一夜之间发生的，即使是奇迹也没有这么大的力量。但他们的确开始在早晚时分和对方打招呼，第二天Tony甚至在午餐时坐在了Jarvis对面。Clint看上去惊讶的快要昏倒了，Bucky不得不离开房间来掩饰他的笑声，而Steve二话没说就把一张5美钞从桌上推给了Natasha。像这种情况的正常发展一样，他们的通感协调率也在逐步提升。能摆脱总在他背后唠叨的Coulson和Fury就够Tony乐翻了的，但随之而来的附加奖励也相当不错——他不再恨他的通感搭档了。

然而，就像通常那样，命运总不会让平静的同志情谊持续太久。那次屋顶谈话之后过了不到两周，就在Phil刚结束茶歇的时候，警报声就在首席指挥中心的办公室里响了起来。一只怪兽通过了裂隙，几分钟后代码就传了进来；Whiplash，一只中等大小的四级怪兽正迅速从海中袭来。几只队伍很快被召集起来，但怪兽破坏者无疑是最急于出动的一组。

“得了，指挥官，让我们来对付这只吧。你总不能说我们不需要实践吧。”Tony试图用逻辑方式来说服Fury。指挥官思考了几分钟，简单地点了点头。

“好；怪兽破坏者队进行着装，俯冲轰炸猎手队待命，需要时支援他们。”这道命令让Tony在整个着装过程中都挂着一脸胜利的笑容。这种骄傲而沾沾自喜的情绪一直持续到他们被固定在驾驶舱内，展开精神连结。它带给Jarvis一种遥远而温暖的感觉，并且缓解了他心中因为另一场战斗产生的恐惧和忧虑。

很快两人就被派遣出发，径直前往战斗区域。本地指挥中心在他们耳边唠叨着，随时为他们提供Whiplash的所在位置。

“嘿，希望你一会儿跟得上我的节奏，Jay。我可不想一个人干所有的活。”Tony在声音频道里嘲弄道。

Jarvis没回答他，省的对方又兴奋起来，但他的确在头盔里露出了一个微笑。这无疑足够泄露他的情绪了；毕竟他身边那个人可正在他脑子里呢。他们平安抵达了作战区域。借助直升机闪耀的泛光灯，他们看到了怪兽那显眼的蓝色外形。一个暗蓝色的形体破开波涛，潜伏在海面下方，蓝色的鳞片反射着灯光。这家伙的外形非常引人注目，流线型的身躯后面拖着蜿蜒的长尾巴。它的体型比Vantosa略小，比起破坏性十足的大铁球来更像是某种海蛇——如果算上猛然响起的警报和伤损报告，它也比前者积极的多。左腿受到的挤压伤害迫使怪兽破坏者短暂的单膝跪地，但这已经足够让Jarvis在海里瞥见的那条长尾巴缠到他们的大腿和躯干上。

“这婊子养的想把我们拽下去！”Tony叫喊着，两人都感觉到猎人一条腿被拉向外侧，它开始慢慢向一侧倾斜。

但来自Jarvis的一个念头挽救了这种状况。Tony用力抓住他够得到的一截尾巴，紧接着猎人的左手流畅得一挥将它砍了下来。这段附肢立刻松懈下来，被蓝色污染的海中也传来一声低沉的嘶吼。

“哈，这棒透了。”Tony把被砍下的尾巴抓在手里，“我们可以用它自己的尾巴抽死它。”

“……只有您能想出这种点子，先生。我们都知道每次您把事情看得太简单的时候我们都没什么好结果。”Jarvis在一边讽刺道，同时密切关注着已经负伤、并且无疑被激怒了的怪兽，他知道它肯定潜伏在水下。

Tony翻了个白眼，调整了猎人对怪兽尾巴的抓握，把它的末端举出水面，像印第安纳·琼斯那样挥舞着它。透过乌黑的海水，他们现在能够看清尾巴薄薄的末端长有狼牙棒似的球状结构。若幸运的话，这件临时武器能让他们在对抗怪物标志性的厚皮和强大的灵活性时获得某些优势。这不像使用导弹或匕首们那么简单，但这绝对能搞出个值得拍在Steve脸上的好故事。

怪兽破坏者沉稳的在水中转过身，面对着破水而来的Whiplash。那畜生跟猎人保持着很远的距离，这让Jarvis有些紧张。他此前见过的唯一一只怪兽在攻击时几乎毫无计划，但这一只似乎急于让他们先出手。经由通感，Tony能够感觉到他的搭档驾驶员的不适。他正琢磨着嘲弄一下对方，怪兽却在这时猛地在水中转了个身。他们甚至还来不及行动，状态报告就显示他们受伤的那条腿再度受到了严重的挤压。

显示屏上爬满了警告，Tony一定是喊了些说明之类的话。Jarvis无法完全肯定，他的耳朵还在冲击的影响下嗡嗡作响。他几乎分神丢去一个“我早说过”的念头，但他们那条勉强支撑的腿无疑占了他大部分的心思。再来这么一下，他们势必会沉到水面以下，失去全部防御。

Whiplash再次在安全的距离外围着猎人转圈。随着他们的机动性降低，追上它的动作变得越来越难。那么，最佳的攻击方案就是使用远程武器。钢铁猎人胸前的面板开始启动、发出尖啸。他们无法使用右臂上的任何导弹，Tony依然坚持要留着那条凄凉的尾巴，直到他找到机会用上一下。

“目标移动速度过快，无法进行可靠瞄准。”金发的驾驶员重复着瞄准系统的提示。

“哦，谢谢Jay，我没注意到。”Tony越过诸多警告声喊了回来，在怪兽刚刚进入瞄准范围的时候就发射出几枚导弹。

只有不到一半的导弹命中了目标，造成实质伤害的就更少了。拖着怪兽毒蓝，那畜生在接近时将身体浮出水面，在混乱中又加上一声刺耳的怒吼。两名驾驶员依然保持着完美的校准度，但当Tony决定丢下尾巴、启动手臂加农炮充能程序时，Jarvis依然感到了惊讶。这场游戏的“英雄时间”显然到头了，一只活跃的怪兽自然引发了特定程度的严肃，甚至是紧张——如果他们共享的顶层空间里那种感觉算数的话。

可该死的是——在那畜靠得太近之前他们只来得开了一炮，它新长出的尾巴像货运列车一样抽中了他们。即使有两条好腿，钢铁猎人也没希望在这种情况下保持站立，这巨大的钢铁怪物栽倒在波涛中。接下来的几分钟十分混乱，他们倒在水下，怪兽在他们周围肆意地游着，Jarvis疯狂地看向四周、试图找到它的踪迹。那东西在即将到来的杀戮前嘲弄着他们。

“放松，Jarvis，先集中精力站起来。先——”Tony带着镇定意味的声音传进他耳中，却被撞上他们的庞然大物打断了，强大的冲力让整个驾驶舱都在颤抖。

急于抢在下次攻击前站起身来的想法不过是一团疯狂的念头和冲动，但猎人仍挣扎着站起来，正迎上Whiplash仰起的头。它闭着嘴，打算用蛮力再次把他们拖下海面。Jarvis想都没想就挥出手去，结结实实地一拳揍在怪兽身上，把它撞回到水下。

“Tony你得让他冷静下来！感情干扰太强了，他在失去校准度！”Phil的声音从鸣响的警报间依稀传来，可Tony没时间停下来回答他——他得在最坏的情况发生之前稳住他的驾驶员。

“Jay，你需要集中。你这样抢尽风头我们什么也干不了，现在好了吗？”他让自己的声音显得尽可能冷静，就像是训练员在安抚一只受惊的动物。“把注意力集中在我身上，然后我们就能搞定这个了，对吗？”

感觉和图像伴着这段话从通感中传来，共同强调着冷静和对当前任务的全面专注。在Jarvis能够张嘴表达之前，他已经下意识的遵从了。无论他本来打算怎样做，一切都被另一次力度超强的撞击搅乱了。他们过于分心了，怪兽抓住这个空档缠到他们手臂上，狠狠地给了钢铁猎人的脑袋一下。撞击的力量把Jarvis甩向他的支撑架，剧烈的疼痛和扭曲的姿势让他一时间无法应对，但金属扭曲的吱嘎声音唤醒了他。他瞥向左侧，不由为这行为感到后悔；与他相对的另一侧驾驶舱在撞击中向内凹陷。向Tony所在的地方。

Jarvis看着Tony，感觉着他的头被迫向后仰起时颈部紧绷的肌肉、他撞在头盔后部时颅骨下的疼痛。通感中传来的感觉如此强烈，让Jarvis眼前一阵发白，喘息着挥动手臂想要保护自己。等他再次睁开眼睛时，Tony已经软软地倒在了支撑架上。

“警告：驾驶员反应消失。”AI冷静的声音让眼前事实不容错认，这近乎讽刺的事实。

怪兽发出胜利的嘶叫，准备发出下一击，同时更紧的缠上猎人的手臂。受到的冲击猛地把Jarvis从呆滞中拖出来，迫使他不再惊恐地盯着搭档那瘫软的身躯。

_蓝色的液体覆在白色的运动鞋上。_

__

_他自己的血，在他的手掌和手指苍白的皮肤上染上刺眼的红色。_

__

_那具将死的躯体，曾经质朴的城市化为废墟环绕着它。_

__

_恐惧。疼痛。血液。困惑。_

__

_憎恨。_

__

恐怖的嚎叫声席卷了本地首席指挥中心的耳机组，很难说那声音究竟是来自损毁的猎人抑或驾驶员本身。Coulson把设备从耳边扯开，震惊的看向四周，想知道其他技术人员是否也听到了那声响。一名实习生坐在地上，看上去被吓丢了魂。

“那他妈的是什么！”Rhodey冲着耳机吼叫着，“Jarvis，什么情况？通感完全失准了！”

在他旁边，指挥官Fury已经开始联系俯冲轰炸猎手准备调度。但他们几乎没来得及穿上装备；Jarvis大脑的两个半球都和猎人同步了。

“Jarvis，返回陆地，”Rhody命令道，“你承受不了这种精神负担。”

但Jarvis没有在听。不等加农炮充能完成，他就刺向贴在猎人身侧的生物，割开他能够到的所有部位。它在痛苦中扭动、尖叫，蓝色漫过机体，而后被海水洗净。他毫无停滞、残酷无情的击打，直至怪兽松开束缚，溜向海洋深处。

在它来得及游走之前，驾驶员将若干组导弹射向它的身侧。仅是爆炸的力量就已经在那怪物身上撕出了锯齿状的弹痕，皮肤和肌肉从烧焦的骨骼上脱落下去。Whiplash痛苦的哀嚎着，绝望地击向怪兽破坏者受伤的腿部，但这毫无意义。Jarvis踩住怪兽的尾部将它钉在那里，而后启动了加农炮。一束亮光，一声高分贝的尖啸，一切都结束了。

Jarvis花了几秒钟才意识到自己仍在尖叫。

————————————————

人们告诉他，就在他昏迷几秒之后直升机就赶到了。Jarvis对那场事故毫无记忆；他不记得等待救援直升机抵达，或是返回陆地的过程。他甚至不记得自己被除去驾驶设备，而后立刻被送向医疗区域。如果他竭力逼迫自己的话，他甚至记不清那场战斗的结局。他的喉咙在燃烧，谁在尖叫，一阵闪光，随后是令人宽慰的麻木。头盔中他自己的呼吸声折磨着他，像是过了许多个小时，而后是虚无。

他记忆的收藏列表上又增加了一个空洞。这一个吞噬了整整两天的时光。

醒来时他坐起身来，茫然地看着刺入他手臂的静脉注射管，允许自己的目光随着塑料管向上停留在药袋上。他依稀认出了其中一个用可爱的黑色字体印刷的名字，一种镇静剂，如果他记得没错的话。也许这就说他不再尖叫的原因。他之前为什么尖叫？

他向后倒去，沉入睡眠。那没什么重要的。

他下一次醒来时，一个护士守在边上，告知他当前的状况。Jarvis随即就想起了那件事为何如此重要。Tony和他同时被送进来。他的房间在走廊深处。Jarvis可以去看望他，如果他愿意。

当床上的金发男子没有回答、甚至没有表示出他听到了她的话后，那名护士离开了。

淋浴的水流冰冷的打在他的皮肤上，他的肌肉放松下来，因这温度而痉挛着。他背部靠着的瓷砖和这水一样潮湿、一样冰冷，从几分钟前起他就不再感觉得到自己的肩膀了。Jarvis想要从皮肤上洗掉医院的气味，但他在站到喷头下方的那个瞬间就倒了下去。

而后是几分钟以来的第一声响动；一声抽泣从他胸腔的某处响起。他的手立刻按在嘴上想要遮住它；谁都不该听到他。谁都不该被允许听到他。他们会提问，他们会发现那是他的错——

又一声抽泣，手压得更紧了，直到他的牙齿几乎咬进他的嘴唇里。他蜷起身体想要阻止那声响，强忍着哭泣只让他颤抖得更加厉害了。痛苦。

Tony入院了。Tony受伤了。Tony昏迷了。在那儿，原本坚实的存在于通感中，而后消失了。那是Jarvis的错。Tony可能伤得更严重，Tony可能……

那只会是另一个空洞。已经够多了。Tony的死将会是其中最巨大的一个，它的边缘将会裸露、溃烂。也许在那之后他可以再加上一个，就用他藏在放袜子的抽屉中的那把枪，让这一切在它自身上坍塌……

一双温暖的手臂环抱住他，一件迅速浸湿的衬衫压到他身边，一侧脸颊靠在他的头顶上。他一言不发，吞下了所有他可能想到的、能够缓解此刻气氛的俏皮话。当一阵颤抖席卷Jarvis时，环绕着他的手臂收紧了。即使他抖的像是要碎裂开来，那手臂也坚定的将他抱在一起。

“我——我——”

“嘘。”他身侧的胸膛靠的更近了，带着支撑，而非承受的意味。

然而，藉由在他们脑中恒定下来的通感的残片，思想依旧传递着。悔恨和悲痛在一侧尖叫着，安抚和谅解则低声回应。还有一句话，像咒语般一遍又一遍的重复着。

 _我没事_ 。

两人都不知道抽泣声过了多久才消退，两人都不在乎。但过了一阵子，Tony动了动，放松他环着另一个人的手臂，只是让自己能够低下头看着搭档的头顶，“你冷么？”

随后的点头使他伸出手够向水龙头，几分钟后水温慢慢升了起来。依旧没有一个人从浴室地上站起来，寂静被水敲打瓷砖的声响填满，白噪音持续了一会儿。

“你知道，也许这些幽灵同步什么的没那么可怕。我是说，我之前没真的想这样渡过我的星期五之夜，但我乐于妥协。”

那声轻轻的笑声几不可闻。但尽管如此，当他们放任自己沉入两人顶层空间中的宁静时，Tony仍因为这声音微笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1- The practice of peace and reconciliation is one of the most vital and artistic of human actions. --Nhat Hanh


	6. 谁人需多言？(Who Realy Needs Words Anyway?)

空穴来风的话最好别说

——荷马[1]

“要是我们一开始知道这个，他根本不会入选猎人计划，他会被归为太不稳定的一类。所以给我个好理由，为什么我现在不该踢了他？”

“因为你自己说过；你找不到其他能跟我协调的人了，他是你的底牌。我们是你最后的机会，你清楚这点，没有他，就没有我。”

Tony杵在Nick的办公室里——出于尊重他在Tony出院的第二天才召唤他下来“谈谈”。Tony一进门就知道自己不会喜欢接下来的话题。

关于他们最后一场战斗的传言很快散播开来；战斗后的第三天，整个俄勒冈碎片圆顶基地的人都至少知道其中一个版本的故事了。真相在每次讲述间躲躲藏藏，但所有人都抓到了重点；Tony受伤了，而Jarvis彻底搞砸了这事。还没人告诉他自己对这件事的意见，倒不是说他真会在意其他人对他们的看法，但谁都明白只有Nick的意见才算的上数。或成，或败。

“Stark，你不是我的底牌；我袋子里还有猎户座和坚实晶格[2]，他们和你们俩一样能干，而且老道的多。你们也许是这儿的明星，但你最好压根别认为你们是最棒的。所以再说一遍，为什么我不应该在一个有精神缺陷的驾驶员伤到其他人之前把他踢出计划？”Nick稍稍提高了音量，几乎像是要煽动Tony给出一个令他满意的理由。

“指挥官，你跟其他人一样了解我们。通感水平每一次都在提高，我们在改善。我们干的来这个，我知道他干的来！让我跟他们谈谈，他只需要理清自己的脑子然后我们就成了。你知道我们行的。”

“别擅自假装你以为我知道什么不知道什么，游侠。”指挥官的语气很严肃，这让Tony站的更直了点。“而且你怎么突然在意了？不到两个礼拜之前你还在这儿求我把他赶回家。”

“我们一起对付从海底来的蓝皮外星人，你觉得这奇怪吗？你进入一个人的脑子里够多次，你就渐渐不再恨他了。先不管这个，就给我个机会跟他谈谈，长官。”

他几乎能看到Fury脑子里的齿轮咔咔转动，而后Nick叹了口气，一手按着额角。他心里涌起一小股希望；也许指挥官真的会给他个机会。

“好吧，跟他谈谈。但我要你们俩在第500小时的时候准时出现在格斗训练室里。如果我喜欢我在那儿看到的，那他就能留下来，否则他就得滚蛋。”很显然Fury不打算跟他讨价还价；他抛出的不是交易，而是最后通牒。

“是，长官。”Tony飞快的点头，然后立刻扭身离开，关上门转向他们宿舍的方向。他没多少时间，如果他的表够准，他得在差不多三十分钟内找到Jarvis。

不凑巧，他刚穿过几条通道就听见有人叫他。他回过头，看到一头黑发的工程师从后面跑着追过来。Tony不情愿的停下来等对方追上他。他急着找到他的搭档、跟他谈谈，可他也不会直接抛开一个显然正在找他的人。Loki说不定知道那个金发的英国人去哪儿了。

“嘿，你看见Edwin了没？我是说Jarvis。”Tony注意到Loki茫然的表情，连忙改口；他用姓氏来称呼Jarvis的习惯传染给了所有人。

“没，怎么了？你没看见他？我以为你离开医疗区之后他会急着想见你呢。”

“我本来也这么想，但已经三天了，我根本没见着他。要不是我了解他，我会以为他在躲着我。我是说，那件事我不全怪他，但至少我想知道他怎么样了。”Tony说着轻轻耸耸肩膀，试图别把他们的问题泄露出去。

“顺便问你，到底出了什么事？每个人的版本都不同，我猜其中只有50%有一半是真的。”Loki标志性的好奇心又来了；他拍马屁的本事不输给这儿的任何人，但Tony从没对此上过心。

“简单来说，他有点太专心战斗了，以至于失控了一会儿。没什么大事。看，我急着找他，如果你想知道更多就以后再问我，好吗？”Loki点点头，Tony转身沿着走廊离开了。

Loki往相反的方向前进，回格纳库去。从他碰到Tony算起仅仅过了十分钟，他就巧合般的撞见了他的朋友正在寻找的那个人。所以那些传言是真的，那个金发的男人看上去的确比平时更加沉默寡言，但Loki依然成功跟他搭上了话。

“哦，Jarvis，你在这儿。”他说着，微微挥了挥手引起男人的注意，“Tony这会儿正找你呢……你还好吗？看起来他不是平白担心你。”

Jarvis看起来些微有点惊讶，但Loki说不上来那是因为“Tony正在找他”，还是“Tony担心他”的缘故。无论如何，他在回答之前沉默了一会儿，看上去正在思考什么。

“是的，我很好。没什么可担心的……为什么？Tony为什么担心？”Jarvis依旧善于安抚，至少这点没变。

“他好像觉得你自从他出院之后就在躲着他。我不确定他这想法是从哪儿来的，当然……除非你的确在躲着他？”这句话听上去像个问句，Loki希望能从Jarvis这儿得到Tony拒绝给吃的答案。

“说实话，我想我可能是在躲着他，有意无意的。”Loki觉得他看上去有些愧疚，无论是从他的反应或者其他方面看来都是。

“如果你不介意我问的话，”Loki小心翼翼的组织着问题，不想像他乐意逼迫Tony那样去逼迫Jarvis，“究竟发生了什么？这儿大概有一千个故事来回飞，但谁也不确定真相是什么。”

一阵意味深长的沉默，显然Jarvis正在纠结哪些事可以告诉Loki。最终一声叹息打破了木讷的沉默，Jarvis一手耙过他的头发，像是想借此放松一下。

“我失去控制了。”好像事情就这么简单似的，“Tony受伤了，而我放任暴怒控制了我……即使现在，我也记不太清那场战斗的末尾……”看上去这让他非常困扰。

“哦，你最好过去，Tony正找你呢。”Loki突然想起来他最开始为什么留神寻找对方，他太专注于Jarvis的故事，以至于一时忘记了，“几分钟前我在指挥官的办公室外面看见过他，我估计他冲你们的分区去了。”

Jarvis点点头表示谢意，然后往Loki来时的方向走了。工程师看了他一会儿，用思索的目光盯他的背影，然后转身继续走自己的路去了。

————————————————

转眼之间已经两点了，Tony发现自己套着运动裤和背心，光着脚站在屋子中间的垫子上。他看着Jarvis坐在其中一张长椅上脱下靴子，然后转向Fury。那个严肃的男人绷着脸站在屋子尽头，双手背在身后，脸上毫无表情。Tony叹了口气，即使这几天Jarvis没躲着他，这事也不是件轻松的活计——他从来不是个优秀的被测对象。

Tony转回向Jarvis，看着他走上垫子，手里抓着短棍棒。他们两人都知道如何运用这些武器，那是准游侠们的标准训练的一部分，但他们之前从未走过这项流程——为测试配合度而进行的对抗比赛。那些数字已经足够让上面把他们俩塞进同一架猎人里了，对抗测试被认为是多余的。但现在它将决定一切。Tony自然已经解释过这场赌注了，两人都知道他们在这里面对的风险。但Tony仍竭尽全力让自己看上去放松些。

他们在垫子中央就位，Jarvis依然只肯短暂地望着Tony，最多不出几分钟他就会移开视线。这应该没什么，Tony想，会顺利的，然后Fury得要吞回他的话。一切都会没事的。两人互相点点头，他们开始了。

起初，他们就像是这辈子从未和对方进行过通感似的。Jarvis移向错误的方向，正好吃了一击，Tony低估了Jarvis的触及范围，两人都犯下了数不清的菜鸟级的失误。那场事故让他们彼此变得如此陌生，这是何等令人沮丧而挫败。两人间的气氛紧张而沉寂，所有人都明白情况恶化的有些太快。那么，是该孤注一掷的时候了。

“得了，Jay，你打起来跟个小女孩似的。就这姿势你打算怎么杀死怪兽？”Tony奚落道，往后退了几步，走出短棍的直接攻击范围。

对面的金发人皱起眉头，以作为他搭档的审慎态度纠正道：“我几乎看不出……”

可Tony没给他顶完嘴的机会，他扑上来用棍棒顶端轻敲在Jarvis胸前得了一分，然后敏捷地向后撤退。

Tony看到Jarvis叹了口气，对方收紧的下颌无疑表示他正试图扫开沮丧感。在这种时候，沮丧感是个好现象，它会逼着Jarvis从他让自己陷进去的那种负面情感里爬出来。他观察着，看着对面的那个家伙活动一下肩膀，松开手用一种更准确的方式握住棍棒，然后退到合适的位置，这让他不禁露齿而笑。依着某种无言的约定，两人无视了指挥官审视的目光，再次开始。

重启后的情况并不比第一次顺利，有那么一会儿他们看上去已经走到了尽头。但随后，两人之间慢慢构筑起某种模式，他们都认出了某种简单的节奏并随之而动。几分钟后默契建立起来，搭档间的动作达到同步，攻防之间甚至无需思考。有效打击逐渐减少，并且不再拖泥带水，双方都有足够的时间读懂对方的行动并作出回应。此外，两人始终不曾将视线从对方脸上移开，甚至当Jarvis从下方将Tony扫倒并小心的让他倒在垫子上时也是。两人都无需为对方担忧，他们本能的知道对方的极限在哪儿，而且无论之前Jarvis曾感到怎样的恐惧，现在它都已经被对抗稳定的节奏驱散了。

指挥官的声音最终把他们拉回现实中，两人都凝固在原地。Tony的棍棒紧压在Jarvis的颈侧，而Jarvis的武器则正准备再次将Tony扫倒在地。过了一会儿，两人都放下手中的武器，转身面对着依旧严肃地绷着脸孔的指挥官。

“我已经看到所有我需要的了。”他的声音堪堪带着令人担忧的腔调，Tony微微上前一步。

“指挥官，这是我们有史以来最棒最流畅的一场对抗。你不能就——”但Fury的声音再次打断了他的话。

“不能就这么把游侠Jarvis请出之后的战斗？你最好学会别插嘴，Stark，那会让你少些麻烦的。”Nick皮笑肉不笑的表情已经足够让Tony作出判断了，驾驶员在些许责备和有些勉强的愉悦气氛中[3]向后退到Jarvis身边。

————————————————

“那……令人困惑。在那样的环境中醒来，心里明白你应该知道……某些事情。那里应该有些什么。关于正在发生的事，关于你自己。然而，你醒来，一无所知，那……极其恐怖。”

Jarvis寻找着恰当的词语。Tony静静地坐在他身边，双腿交叠，他们正坐在格纳库上方某层的边缘处。比赛过后他们返回房间，满心打算淋浴后就分道扬镳，但最终却发现自己坐在这里。他们大概十分钟前来到这儿，在地上找地方坐下，在开始的几分钟里就那么盯着下方正在修理中的钢铁猎人。不知怎么的他们变成了现在这样，Jarvis述说着他的过去。Tony怀着严肃的敬意聆听着，关于这事，他从未了解过如此多的细节。

“然后你忽然发现了某些可以让你集中恐惧感的东西，就在那里，在一切的中心……你放任暴怒填满了你脑中的空洞。你憎恨它，这样你就不必继续尖叫。”Jarvis看着他，眼角带着极轻微的水光，他微笑着耸耸肩，动作微弱但非常真诚。

两人之间弥漫着一种无声的理解；Tony一言不发，仅仅是因为他无话可说，他想说的一切都已经通过他们之间仍留存着的通感余波传达给了Jarvis。团结或安抚的言语，为了彼此联系而交换的共同的恐怖故事，拥抱或是落在背上的轻拍，这些都是多余的。这就是通感带来的好处，他们永远不会在其他人身上找到这种程度的亲密感。

他们又呆了几分钟，享受着寂静和彼此的陪伴，直到某个看不见的信号亮起。他们在友好而沉默的氛围中回到房间，双方都没真的留意到Tony尾随着Jarvis进入他的房间里。他们需要那些联系，哪怕仅仅是夜晚陪伴在身边的令人安慰的存在。没有它，他们自己的房间显得过于空洞而黑暗，即使Tony只是倒在床上，躺在Jarvis身边，并且在夜里偷走了毯子。

————————————————

上方的本地指挥中心办公室里可没这么平静。大多数人已经忙完了一天，但房间前部的几组监视器仍驱散着房间中的黑暗。Phil，Bruce和Thor就聚在这里，后面两者站在那里，而前者坐在他惯常的椅子上，按动按钮展示他召唤他们的理由。

“我们已经发觉了几次，但始终无法将它具体定位。我们能查到的最近范围是在碎片圆顶基地周围的三英里内。无论如何，它极其微弱，事实上我们把它当做你们比较活跃的样本之一忽略掉了，Odinson博士。但今天早些时候它消失了，并且此后我们没能再次找到它。”Phil边说边调出信号记录，回放过去几个月的数据，稳定的记录在那一天被打破。而后他把数据定格在那个象征着怪兽的蓝色光点消失的时候，正像他说的那样。短暂的停顿后Phil带着些许期待转向两位怪兽科学家，“你们俩怎么看？”

“这很奇怪。我没注意到Thor那些样本有哪个在今天消失了。”Bruce开口道，语气很坚定。

“是的，而且即使是那样，它们中的绝大多数根本无力自行运动。大多数完整的脑组织都只存在有限的的残余脑波，而它们的运动能力更加有限，最多抽搐几下，但不够让它们自己消失的。”Thor补充了他的搭档的话。

“那么它不是你们的某个样本……”这念头在Phil脑中成形，让他听上去忧虑万分，“我几乎希望它是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> 1- “Words empty as the wind are better left unsaid.” --Homer  
> 2- Lattice Reliant 不晓得是不是又一架猎人？  
> 3- a slightly chastised and begrudgedly pleased air


	7. 奥创(Ultron)

世界是美好的，值得我们为之奋斗，而我非常舍不得离开它。

——海明威[1]

 

**“警告：裂隙处侦测到怪兽信号。请到本地指挥中心办公室报到。”**

 

CATRER平板的声音从扩音器里传来，惊醒了两位驾驶员。Tony吓得坐起来时差点儿从上铺摔下去，而下面传来的撞击声肯定不是Jarvis跳到地上的声音。年长的驾驶员从他的床上爬下来，嘟嘟囔囔地咕哝着，而Jarvis已经跑过房间，同时揉着他头上新的磕伤。

 

“它们就不能换个时间出现吗，早上十点什么的？非得天杀的这么早？”Tony抱怨着，闭着眼睛摸索着走过去。除了紧急集合，谁也别想让他这会儿睁开眼睛，才凌晨3点37分！

 

Jarvis没有回答，而是丢了一块冰冷的湿毛巾过来，毫无疑问想借此把Tony弄醒。毛巾带着冰冷的寒意落在Tony胸前，迅速浸透了他的T恤并且黏在他身上。

 

“是的，好吧，很可惜我们都不能简单地用意念驱散怪兽然后回去睡觉。来吧，我们十分钟内就该报到了。”Tony能感觉到Jarvisd的举动中带着淡淡的消遣意味，但他还是撅了撅嘴把毛巾从胸前扯下来，用它抹了把脸。

 

这一对儿按时到达了本地指挥中心，像平时一样穿着装备，尽量一动不动的让技术人员把护甲各部分固定到一起。这过程多花了些时间，因为Loki决定今天是个无视警告，继续睡觉的好日子。无论那个黑发的技术员到底为什么缺席，整个过程都因此拖长了几分钟，随之增加的还有Fury指挥官的怒气。

 

“别这么激动，长官——您这样会害自己心脏病发作的。”Bucky在他们身边讽刺道。他已经穿好了猎手那套海军蓝的装备服，像夹足球似的把头盔夹在胳膊下面。“只是个大块头的三级怪兽，没必要把眼罩都扭折了。”

 

“那么也许你和Rogers愿意去处理这只‘只是个大块头的三级怪兽’， Barnes游侠。”Nick的语气听上去严肃又实际；在和怪兽扯上关系的时候他总是这样的。

 

“嗨，为什么不？来吧Steve，让我们给他们展示一下专业人士是怎么干的。”Bukcy自命不凡地笑着，他的搭档则笑得有些宠溺。

 

“如果你们需要我们去救命，那就大声喊吧。”Clint的声音从他们背后传来，他和Natasha仍然穿着便服；没必要为了一只三级怪兽把三支猎人小队都装备起来。

 

Jarvis带着消遣的心态看着Bucky和Steve进入俯冲轰炸猎手中，听着这对搭档彼此交谈，Bucky的话语间透露出极端的自信。当精神连接建立时，一切短暂的安静下来，随后他们就出发前往战场了。

 

“好了，你们两个，现在听听资料。三级怪兽，Ultron，正以相当快的速度从西南偏南方向接近。在奇迹线之前拦住他。如果你们遇到麻烦，我们会派出坚实晶格守住那里。”Phil对着面前的麦克风说道，仔细看着面前的全息图像。代表俯冲轰炸猎手的蓝色三角正在缓缓接近代表Ultron的红色光点。

 

Tony和Jarvis双双后退了几步，从房间中稍远处继续看着，以便为本地指挥中心的两位官员让出足够的工作空间。Phil和Rhodey都背对着他们，所以他们都错过了当整张全息图像亮起红光时两人脸上的神情。通常，图像上的某一部分亮起红色表示受到了损伤，之后旁边的注解会标明具体情况。但这一次，整架猎人都被红色浸透了，旁边的注解只有短短的“故障”二字。即使没有幽灵同步，这两位搭档也清楚他们的胃同时沉了下去。

 

“俯冲者？回答我，俯冲轰炸猎手，是否一切正常？我们这一端一定是发生了故障，损伤报告——”Phil击打着全息投影仪的侧面，希望能够令故障恢复。他的话只说了一半，Steve惊慌失措的声音就横插了进来。

 

“本地指挥中心，我们遭到了入侵！重复一遍，通感被入侵了！”即使是恐慌也未能完全剥去他的素养，显示屏上两位驾驶员的心率都在飞速升高。

 

“入侵？俯冲者，我不确定我是否理解正确——你是否说‘遭到入侵’？”Jarvis能够听得出Phil面对麦克风时声音中的困惑，房间后方传来声响，不知是Clint还是Natasha在紧张中挪了挪。

 

Jarvis转身瞥了两位驾驶员一眼，当他转回来时，他的目光不由得落在标明通感同步率的数字上；它正在以一种他在现实世界或教科书上都从未听闻过的速度直线下降。他模糊地知道Natasha和Clint为了看得清楚些靠了过来，还模糊地听到Natasha用惯常的声音吐出一串词语，他只能猜测那些是俄语里的什么咒骂。

 

 **“警告：精神桥接值低于临界点。启动猎人关闭程序。”** CARTER平板的声音此时听上去令人不安。

 

“该死！”Phil咒骂着，冲动地砸了桌子一拳，而后匆忙地在面前的配置盘上忙碌起来。

 

Nick越过他的肩膀弯下腰去，抓住麦克风：“俯冲者，呆在你们的猎人里！不要启动你们的逃生舱，在外面你们会变成它的嘴边肉。你们四个——”他转身冲着身后的两队人，“现在赶过去。”

 

“收到，本地指挥中心。”Steve的声音传来。没有了神经连接的压迫，他听上去既虚弱又无力。

 

随着指挥官一声令下，Jarvis和Tony双双扣上头盔跑向格纳库，Clint和Natasha则尽快追赶上来。两人在整个连结过程中都一言不发，除了Tony始终嘀咕着催促加速。他的情绪毫无保留的传递给了金发的一方，两人因此放弃了惯常的直升机垂降，直接跑向了战斗区域。

 

“坚持住俯冲者，我们来了！”Tony冲沉默的猎人和她的驾驶员喊着，它漆黑的身影模糊地伫立在大海中央。

 

“我们负责援救Rogers和Barnes，你们俩对付怪兽！”Natasha的声音在耳麦中响起，他们向后瞥了一眼，看到坚实晶格[2]的身影就追在几码之后，“援救成功之后我们会回来的！”

 

“是，女士！”Jarvis短暂地回答，而后频道中再次安静了下来，另一架猎人转而专注于所承担的任务，而怪兽也出现在他们的视野当中。

 

那家伙非常坚实，长着两条粗壮的腿和同样健壮的前臂，脖颈很短，头部光滑——就像只怪兽中的斗牛犬。比起游动，它更像是缓慢的在海水中行走，以一种明显属于掠食者的架势绕着俯冲轰炸猎手转圈，就像在等着猎人露出生命迹象，接着就要将对方扑杀。但他们一路赶来发出的噪音还是诱使怪兽转过头来，幸运地让它错过了Natasha和Clint为了接近俯冲者而从一边绕行的身影。

 

等他们接近时怪兽已经整个转过身来，但Bucky绷紧的声音拦住了他们；“别让它碰到你们！”

 

他们刹住脚步，海水在他们的腿边涌起波涛，脚下的海砂流动着，他们距离目标只有十五到二十英尺的距离。Tony让猎人保持静止，而Jarvis则伸手扳动开关，使得他们能够直接与俯冲者通话。

 

“Bucky？那是什么意思？”Jarvis一脸困惑的对着中央无线电的话筒问道，而后松开手以便Bucky能够给出回答。

 

“它——它就是那样击败我们的。”他显然已经无力保持通话，但情势危急，他不得不竭力而为，“它接触到你们，然后闯进你们的脑子里……把通感搅得稀烂。”

 

沉默笼罩了频道两端，Tony和Jarvis被惊愕压得说不出话来。最终Jarvis打破了沉默，“你们有没有把这些信息汇报给本地指挥中心？”

 

“我们听到了。”扩音器中Phil的声音异常阴郁，完全没有平日里常常听到的背景噪音。

 

破坏者和怪兽彼此绕着对方兜圈，耐心地隔着一定距离观察着对方。在之前的战斗中他们可以径直冲上去拉近距离，挥击、穿刺，直到怪兽咽下最后一口气，但眼前这从未有过的状况让一切都变得复杂起来。两位驾驶员的头脑都在竭力运作，可即使他们一起全神贯注地思考，灵感的火花却并未光顾他们之中的任何一方。

 

“好吧，我们手上有什么远程武器？”Tony问道。Jarvis能感觉到他正试着在脑海中检索怪兽破坏者的火药库，但他不能确定对方是否漏掉了某些东西。

 

“数量充沛的导弹，还有反重力光束。”Jarvis的语气满是讽刺，“猎人本来就不是用来远距离作战的，先生。”

 

“那只好炸飞它吧。”Tony说着，精神上耸了耸肩，盔甲和连结猎人的固定钩让他没法在现实世界完成这个动作。

 

这可算不上他们行动记录中最优雅的一次，但现在也只能这样了。带着这个共同的想法，Tony和Jarivs双双举起手臂冲着怪兽发起攻击，炮火全开试图穿透对方厚重的防护层。然而在爆炸引起的火焰、烟尘和震荡波背后，Ultron决定继续向他们逼近。他们很快耗尽了两种弹药，怪兽身上交错的伤口中淌出蓝色的血液，但它仍在前进。意识到这一点让Jarvis感到一阵颤栗，他匆忙掩饰住它，然而当Ultron渐渐接近，并从背后某处伸出触手探向他们的时候，那颤栗又回来了。

 

“哦该死的，不！”Tony喊了起来，两人一起调整姿势从射击状态切换到反重力武器，跟着再次向怪兽发出一击。厚重的血块混着肉团坠入海中，但Ultron仍在靠近，“把它压回去，Jay！把它压回去！”

 

那双蓝色的眼睛忽地睁大，触手随即弹射而出，缠上他们的手臂，甚至包裹在发射中的反重力炮上。就在那些粘滑的肢体与金属相接的瞬间，一股精神冲击从通感内部击穿了他们两个，寂静化为混乱、嘈杂与陌生的图像，随之而来的还有远比他们的心灵更为浩瀚的精神空间，在这样的存在面前，两名驾驶员本能的选择了退避。这感觉就像是有什么将他们从内部撕裂，把连结扯得粉碎，真实的疼痛压倒了他们。两人都无法分辨耳边的尖叫和脑海中如同灼眼的闪电般的记忆来自何处。在盲目的绝望中，Tony躲进了其中一段记忆中，试图逃离这疼痛，但Jarvis却将注意力集中到了他躲入的对象上。

 

它们拥有智慧。不知为何，他清醒的知晓到这一点，并非透过图像、声音或感觉去了解，他只是单纯的知晓了。

 

即使是这一刻，那残忍的东西也对它正在做的事情一清二楚。它有意识地行动、计划、用诡计屠杀了难以计数的人类。它们都是这样；Ultron，Whiplash，每一个，包括最初将他的人生毁于一旦的那个……

 

Jarvis知晓了这样的事实，它在他脑中展示的如此清晰，远远超过了他自己曾有过的任何认知。而这也让它显得如此恶劣。

 

它们回来了。暴怒与仇恨猛烈的燃烧起来，直到一切都灰飞烟灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- "The world is a fine place and worth the fighting for and I hate very much to leave it."--Ernest Hemingway  
> 2- 从这里看来，Lattice Reliant应该指的是Clint和Natasha的猎人了。但第二章介绍时说他们的猎人名为Nomad Eden，不晓得是不是姑娘们写的时候弄错了。


	8. 终场谢幕 (Final Bow)

我们从每一次直面恐惧的经历中汲取力量、勇气和信心……我们必须挑战那些自认为力所不及的事情。

——安娜·埃莉诺·罗斯福[1]

有些什么改变了。以往，他对怪兽的暴怒炽烈而狂乱，压过一切情感，让他只剩下将眼前的怪兽撕裂的渴望。而这一次，暴怒越过重重记忆、疼痛和精神压迫的阻隔，选择了另一个目标：他脑海中怪兽的存在。那是一种全然错误的感官，某种陌生而可怖、绝不该突入他的脑海、挤进他与Tony的连结之间的存在。

它裹挟着Tony所有的记忆残片，裹挟着他为了自我保护而在脑海中绝望地追逐的 **兔子** 。

还是个小男孩的Tony，一个高大、威武的男人似乎伫立在他身边。

似乎长大了些的Tony，他父亲的身量已经不再那样让他感到威压。

青少年时期，身高超过了他的父亲，并且终于能在他挥拳揍来的时候进行反击。当他第一次这样做的时候，随后涌上舌尖的血液尝起来就像是胜利。

混乱嘈杂的愤怒和憎恨充斥在Jarvis心中，甚至连这些残片也一同抹去，直至他脑海中怪兽的存在也随之被一并燃尽。

他听到那怪兽同时在他的脑海内外嘶叫，同时顶着令他目眩的头痛和左眼后方的痛楚，勉力集中精神举起手臂开火，一次、两次、三次，怪兽被迫松开了它的钳制。Tony不得不重新面对现实，他在Jarvis身边喘息着，感到茫然而困惑。Jarvis坚持着继续发出攻击，直到将手臂上的能源匣耗尽，而这时Tony也终于足够清醒到可以起身按下他想要的一串按钮，“坚持住，我搞定它了！”

“启动单束激光充能进程。”

CARTER的声音穿透了驾驶舱中的警报声和混乱，Tony精疲力竭但满怀希望的瞥了Jarvis一眼。Jarvis看上去很惊愕，猎人胸前的核反应堆开始发光，Jarvis垂下手臂，来不及思考他们的这张底牌。

Ultron在狂怒中咆哮着，残存的触手缩回背后，其中一些不断渗出蓝色的血液。它不顾敌人胸前迅速亮起的蓝色光芒和核反应堆充能时的高频锐响，径直向前冲去，张开脚爪，仅仅几秒后就与一道浓缩能量束迎头相撞，能量束刺入它的血肉，将它撕得粉碎。猎人在爆炸的反冲力下后退了几步，两位驾驶员跌跌撞撞的在翻涌的巨浪中保持着平衡，强光刺得他们在那几秒钟内目不能视。

强光散去时怪兽仍伫立着，一个血洞从它的胸口贯穿到身体的另一侧。血从它的口中滴下，无疑也灌满了它的喉咙，它发咯咯的嘶声，而后随着巨大的震荡声向大海深处坠去。

“好了，干得漂亮，那个——你明白的，驱逐它、还有整场战斗。”Tony苍白地试图驱散充斥在驾驶舱内的寂静。

“恩……单束激光很妙。”Jarvis精疲力竭地半弯着身子，回应道。

“你看，我们明天睡懒觉吧。睡过早饭，也许连午饭一起，就睡一阵子。”

话音落下，这对搭档都笑了起来，只因他们都意识到一件令人兴奋的事实——他们还活着，不知怎么搞的，还能实现这个计划。

————————————————

当三支队伍都被带回海岸后，无穷无尽的测试也随之而来。战斗时Steve和Bucky的情况无疑又恶化了；Tony和Jarvis走进来的时候（Tony拒绝躺在担架上被推进去，他们俩转而互相搀扶着）Bucky还昏迷着。Steve挺着背、表情坚忍，而和他交谈的医生看上去也满怀希望。这让他们俩都感到了些许安慰。

Coulson和Rhodes官员一起站在稍远的地方，低声跟紧张但依然沉稳的Natasha和Clint说着话，他们的眼神半是惊讶，半是恐慌。这堆人谁也没注意到他们那支小部队的最后成员走了进来，这可不是Stark家的孩子能忍得了的。

“嘿，卑躬屈膝就免了，我们刚刚再次拯救了世界。不过这次干的漂亮，加油！”不管那一小堆人正在角落谈什么，这下都被Tony的声音给打断了。Rhodey立刻大步走过来，双臂环抱住他的朋友和Jarvis。

“他妈的发生了什么事？我们这边全是警报和故障；直到那东西死之前我们都不知道你们成功了，甚至之后——”突然袭来的紧张让Rhodey开始喋喋不休，但Tony再一次抢在他切入正题之前打断了他。

“耶，耶，那没什么大不了的——我们只是被一只怪兽入侵了大脑，我们没事。”他用一贯的轻率态度驱散了Rhodey的担忧。

“你们俩为什么不在那边的床上坐下来，让我自己判断，嗯？”Banner博士冷静的嗓音压过了他们乱糟糟的交谈声，Clint和Natasha手牵着手走了过来。

“哇哦，你知道博士头衔不会自动让你变成医学专家，对吗？”Tony怀疑的语气让Bruce微笑起来。

“是的，我认识到了这一点。不过我的确在转向怪兽科学之前上过几天医科学校。而且托你俩的福，这会儿几乎所有人都忙得很……Jarvis？你还好吗？”

Jarvis觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，Bruce的忽然点名把他吓着了。他晃了一会儿神来组织出连贯的回答，疼痛还在他的脑袋里肆虐，他本没注意到的颤抖忽然之间明显的要命。

“厄，是的，我——我没事——”Tony为他免去了继续结结巴巴地完成这句话的麻烦，他紧紧抓着他的手把他拉向那几张床。

“跟我来，Jay，让我们帮你好好检查下。”

整个过程中Tony只松开了他的手一次。

最后，一切就像所有人胆敢奢望的那样顺利；Jarvis被诊断出现了中等精神过载的症状（他左眼颜色的改变，从浅蓝到红褐色，是这次过载的永久副作用之一。无论Tony发誓那有多么“酷”，Jarvis仍闷闷不乐。），而Tony几乎毫发无伤。Bucky的情况要糟一些，但他最终醒了过来，医生们都不能确定他未来的情况会怎样，但现在他恢复清醒的事实终归带来了些希望。当Thor完成从海底打捞Ultron残骸的任务后，他紧跟着冲进来，所有人都不可避免的得到了几乎压断骨头的熊抱，只有Banner博士还能安慰高大的金发男人，告诉他所有人都需要好好修养康复。

Jarvis躺在清爽的白色亚麻床单上，面带微笑地看着Thor靠近Bucky，再次拥抱了他。Tony的拇指按揉着他的手背，这感觉令他深感宽慰。

————————————————

Ultron的残骸被放在修船厂里，渐暗的天色追着Odinson博士和他的救援团队进到这片被警告标示整个隔开的地方。一只苍白的手悠然的撩开警示标，无视那些渗入地面和他的皮靴的蓝血，走近了那具残骸。盖在上面的塑料膜也被揭开，当手指靠近破碎的怪兽血肉时，那只手苍白的皮肤变成了冰蓝色。

Loki露出微笑，感受着指尖传来的粗糙、破损的血肉的触感，毫不在意自己的皮肤从接触点开始覆上了一层渐深的蓝色。

“你原本相当令人期待。可惜，真可惜。”他啧着舌头走近眼前的生物，绿色的眼睛在一次眨眼间变为了红色，原本的双眼下方张开了另一双眼睛。

他用手抚过怪兽迅速冷却的尸体，那些血肉似乎从他碰触的地方燃烧了起来。当Loki与怪兽融为一体时，一道蓝色的电光在他的血管中闪过。

“但别担心，你的牺牲不会白费，兄弟。我们已经从你身上学到了很多。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- "We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot." --Eleanor Roosevelt

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 1-   
> “Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it.”, Michel de Montaigne
> 
> 2-《钢铁侠2》的主题曲《Shoot to Thrill》选自澳洲老牌重金属摇滚乐队AC/DC在1980年推出的专辑《Back in Black》。这里歌词似乎稍有偏差。
> 
> 3- the amnesiatic freak
> 
> 4- this little brainchild of ours
> 
> 5- Mister-Prissy-Pants，这词没查到，我猜是那么个意思？？
> 
> 6- clearance-justified person，后勤人员？


End file.
